I cannot be cured
by Comix777
Summary: Killer Croc is one of the most dangerous residents of Arkham. He's also one of those inmates who don't want to be cured. But a new doctor will do her best to make him feel normal. Rated T, just in case.
1. First session

_Author's note :_

_My second fanfiction, it takes place in Arkhamverse before ''Batman : Arkham Asylum'' incident. English is not my first language, so please, tell me about all mistakes I have made. I hope you'll like it._

_Also, don't worry, next chapters will be longer :)_

* * *

It was late evening and every inmate in Arkham was back in his cell, awaiting for turning off the lights. Every, but one. One of them wasn't living in a cell. He was too dangerous for this. Sewers were his home and his name was well known in the Asylum : Waylon Jones. But everybody called him Killer Croc.

Tonight, he was going to be my patient.

"Are you sure you want to do this ?" Doctor Murphy asked.

"Of course. If I managed to cure Scarecrow, I'll handle Mr. Jones." I said calmly. Doctor Murphy just laughed.

"Every doctor says that they can handle him. After three weeks, most of them are gone." he said. I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant. I'm just trying to say that he's not the easiest person to deal with. Most people just chose to take some other patient or leave Arkham altogether.

"Is he that bad ? I mean, how complex can he be ? He's the type of brute, isn't he ?"

"Well, he is. But not the complexity of his mind is the problem. He doesn't want to be cured."

I looked at him with surprise.

"He's been there for three years and he didn't want to talk to any of the doctors ? How is that possible ?"

"He just considers all of us... well, you should go now." Murphy stopped with stress in his eyes.

"He considers us what ?"

"...Food."

Well... I wasn't expecting this.

"So this rumors..." I said with disbelief.

"Yes. He's a cannibal. But you don't need to worry. He's wearing the electric collar that prevents him from hurting anyone."

The collar ? That wasn't popular method of 'dealing with' patients.

"I... I think I should go. Bye." I said, not as calmly as I wished.

I went straight to my office where the session was about to begin.

* * *

Suddenly, the door was open. Four guards entered the room and started to aim their guns in my head. They cought me in the middle of the meal, and I don't like when somebody interupts my dinner.

"On the ground, Croc. Now !" One of those pricks yelled.

I did what he said and they handcuffed me. The handcuffs weren't any trouble for me, but the guns definitely were. I didn't want to escape, not yet. For now, I'll be just sitting and listening to those maggots who just can't shut the fuck up. They escorted me to the office of some new doctor I didn't know. "Alice Walker", the doorplate said. Huh. Some new bitch. I entered the office and the first thing I saw was a young, scared doctor, whose face was more than enough to make me angry.

* * *

Waylon Jones was escorted to my office. He needed to crouch in order to pass the door. I looked at him with terror. He was three meters tall and had the most impressive set of muscles I have ever seen. But that wasn't terrifying. His skin was green and scale-like and his mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth. I was told about his skin issue but nothing could prepare me for this.

"Shoot a fucking picture. I know, big-fucking-crocodile-freak. Nice to meet you." he said with sarcasm and anger. Even his voice made me tremble. The sound of it was almost inhuman.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. I didn't mean to stare." I said with uneasiness.

I turned on the recorder and said "This is my first session with patient Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc."

The guards who escorted him made him to sit in a giant, metal chair in front of my desk. When he already sat, they tied down his hands and legs with cuffs attached to the chair.

"I'm sorry for this, Mr. Jones, but you gave us no choice after attacking Doctor Simmons." I said in apologetic manner.

"You've seen my files ?" He said with something that I could consider a grin.

"Yes, I've seen it all, Waylon. And it says that over fifty doctors tried to cure you, yet every of them failed. May I know why ?"

"None of them could cure me." He said with anger.

"What makes you say that ?"

"None of them could make me... normal".

"You are normal, Waylon, you just..."

"Try to say that from my own, fucking perspective !" He shouted and tried to break the metal cuffs that immobilized him. Guard behind the doors pushed the trigger of the collar which made Waylon shout in agony.

"Stop it !" I shouted. He didn't react. "That's enough !"

"It's necessary !", he shouted.

"Electrocuting him is necessary ?!", I responded with disbelief.

The guard finally released the button and Waylon lost his consciousness. I turned off the recorder and ordered guards to take Waylon back to the sewers.

After a while, Doctor Murphy came to my office.

"Well..." he said. "It went pretty good, right ?"


	2. Mark

It's been a week since the incident with Waylon. Two days ago, doctor Murphy decided to give me another patient, the quiet one this time.

In ten minutes, I'll be having my first session with Victor Zsasz.

I heard about various incidents that he was responsible for and about his strange obsesion with marks. His files also were interesting, to say the least. I was sitting in my office, awaiting for him. Suddenly I heard somebody's knocking at my door.

"Come in." I said.

It was doctor Murphy. He looked very tired and his hair was a mess.

"Hello, Alice.", he said.

"Hey. Is there something wrong ? I have a session with a patient in ten minutes and so do you."

"I'm here to tell you something. Yesterday, Zsasz tried to escape. He stabbed one of the guards and killed another one before he was apprehended. We don't know how he smuggled a knife.", Murphy said with concern in his eyes. "Sharp told me you shouldn't know, but I think he's wrong. Guards are checking him really carefully, but I want you to be watchful anyway." I looked at him with fear that I didn't manage to hide.

"Well, you definitely cheered me up. I think I'll be okay. Guards are there, aren't they ?" I said it to comfort myself more than to comfort him.

"Actually, there's plenty of guards since that incident happened. There will be four in the office and four outside. But as I said, be careful."

"I will. Excuse me, but the session is about to begin. Bye."

"Goodbye." Murphy left my office just before guards entered.

* * *

Even handcuffed, Victor Zsasz still looked very threatening. The marks on his body wasn't the worst part, but his eyes were. He looked at me with some kind of hunger. His eyes were cold and in some twisted way, he looked very happy.

Guards made him sit in the chair and attached him to it. I turned on the recorder and said the standard phrase about the first session with him.

"Good morning, Victor, my name is Alice. I'll be your therapist from this day forward." I intentionally skipped my last name. I heard many stories about doctors who were hunted down by Zsasz.

"Don't trouble yourself, Alice. It will be over soon." he said in calm, quiet voice.

"What do you mean by that ?" I tried not to show any fear. ''Tried'' is the keyword.

"All of us are gonna die. Isn't that wonderful ?"

"What makes you say that ?"

"We're all gonna die. Sooner or later."

"Isn't that depressive, Victor ? How anybody could live like that ?"

"Nobody can. That's why I started my mission. To free those poor, mindless zombies from their misery."

"How can you say that ? Life is wonderful, Victor. Bad things happen, but it doesn't mean that the existence itself is bad."

"Life is wonderful. Huh. Life is wonderful. Have you seen my files ?"

"Yes, I have. I know that everything started when your parents died. When you lost all of your money for gambling." I said with compassion in my voice.

"When my parents died, I was a rich man. I could have anything. But of course the only thing I really wanted was my parents to be back. And of course, that was impossible. Then I found that club. The Iceburg Lounge. I started to spend all of my money to gambling and one day, when I was almost completely broken, I was invited to the table of the owner. I still remember that disgusting midget who ran the place. At the beginning I seemed to be winning. I was incredibly naive and I thought he would play fair. In the end, only two of us left. I still remember the feeling of those used, old cards. It was delightful." He paused for a second. "I still remember the numbers of my cards. The six of clubs. The six of diamonds. The six of spades and, in the grand finale, the six of hearts. It felt good. And then the midget laughed. With every another card that he showed, I felt more and more broken. A three, a four, a five, a six and a damn seven ! I was lost and thrown into the city to die ! What can you know about life ?! About being discarded like a trash ?!"

Zsasz completely lost it and started to struggle. One of the guards prepared the tranquilizers while the others grabbed Victor so their colleague could inject him. The needle pierced his skin and he was passing out. Before his eyes closed, he looked at me and said:

"I will have your mark, Alice. I will have your mark." He started to laugh until he completely blacked out. Guards took him away and I was just sitting there, too terrified to do anything.


	3. Second session

I was waiting for doctor Murphy in my office for ten minutes before he came.

"Good morning, Alice. What's the deal ?", he said with a smile.

"Morning, Howard. I wanted to talk about Mr. Jones."

"What about him ?"

"I want another session with him."

He didn't look surprised when I said it.

"Well, I thought about sending Edward Nigma to you, but I think your last session with Croc wasn't that bad. I mean, sure it looked bad, but most of his doctors couldn't make him talk longer than a minute. After that he either went quiet or went nuts."

"So, when can I see him ?", I asked with a smile.

"Wait, are you actually glad to have session with him ?"

"Of course I am. If I can help him, why not ?", I said with optimism.

"I don't want to disapoint you, but you're really far away from actually "curing" him. He's feeling like a monster. And he's okay with that. It will take years to cure him."

"It took me two years to cure Crane. I'm not afraid of spending my time helping people." I said with stubbornness.

"Sorry. I just wanted you to know it's going to be much harder than healing Crane. I'm just worrying, that's all." he said in apologetic manner.

"That's sweet. But I'm a big girl and I'll be fine. So, when exactly can I see him ?"

"Well, there are no other doctors that would like to have a session with him and I have some time to take care of Riddler, so I'll send him to you within to hours, okay ?"

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye." with that, Murphy left my office.

I was still a little worried because of my session with Zsasz, but the security was so tight he couldn't even use the gym without eight guards with guns and cameras watching him. There's nothing to worry, Alice. Excluding my session with three meters tall cannibal who considers every human being in the world a dinner.

* * *

"Move on, Croc." Cash bashed my arm with stun rod. It was almost nothing in comparison with my collar, but I didn't wanted to argue with that prick today. But teasing is different thing.

"How's your wife, Cash ? Does she like the hook ?"

"The hook is nothing in comparison to those fucking jaws of yours. Keep going."

"Oh, I'm sure your wife would be interested to see my jaws. Closely."

Another one of the guards showed me the trigger of my collar. It was so close. But the bunch of pricks with rifles were aiming at me, ripping that maggot apart wasn't the wisest idea in the world. So I just walked until I saw the office of that bitch.

* * *

"This is my second session with patient Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc." After recording that phrase, I was finally able to start the session.

"How are you today, Mr. Jones ?" I asked with a smile.

"Am I supposed to believe that you give a fuck ?" He said with anger. His yellow, glowing eyes were staring at me, awaiting for answer.

"I really do care about your wellbeing, Mr. Jones. Why else would I be here ?"

"To get your fucking payment and go home ?" He said, pretending to guess.

"I assure you, that I'm not doing it for money, Waylon. I really want to help."

"You do ?" For the first time, Jones actually showed some other emotion than anger. He looked surprised.

"Of course."

"Well... there is one thing..."

"I'm listening.", I said with a smile.

"Could you shut the fuck up and let me go ? That would be fucking lovely." He said with a sweet voice.

"Why are you like that ? I'm doing my best to help you."

"That is not enough. If you cannot make me normal, that whole thing is pointless."

"Why do you think you're not normal ?", I asked, trying to prove my point.

"Are you blind or stupid ? I'm a freak and every fucking person that I have ever met told me that."

"Is it only because of what other people say ?", I asked.

"They treat me like animal. So here, I am an animal and every fucker who dared to mess with me is screwed. When I go out, there's gonna be fun."

"I'm afraid you're not going to get out soon, Waylon. You're not making any progress. You'll be here your entire life if you do not wish to do so.", I said with concern.

"We'll see.", he said and chuckled. Zsasz's laughter wasn't the most terrifying one.

"What do you mean by that ?"

He didn't answered. He just stared at the window, ignoring every next question.

* * *

The session was over. My God, that bitch was annoying. Guards led me to my sewers and closed the doors. It was finally quiet.

For a second.

Just after guards left, I heard someone's steps. I dived into the water and waited. After a minute or two, some filthy maggot appeared. He was skinny and short. Not enough for a good dinner.

When this fool saw the exit, he ran to door, but I was faster. I jumped out of the water, making him scream.

"Are you lost, boy ?" I asked. It was almost impossible to get here.

"I-I-I... please, don't hurt me !" That pathethic fool shouted and cowered.

"Answer my damn question and I consider it."

"I... it was a bet. I didn't know it's your area, I'm sorry, but please don't hurt me !"

"Don't make me angry, maggot."

I looked around. The camera on the wall was still recording. "Screw this", I thought.

"I give you one chance. Run to the other exit."

"T-thank y-you." He muttered and started to run.

"Those fools will never learn.", I said to myself.


	4. Third session

_Author's note:_

_Sorry there wasn't any chapter for such a long time, but I had some serious problems with my PC. I hope you will like this chapter (at the beggining it seems to be a little bit illogical, but read to the end) and thank you for your support and your reviews :)_

* * *

After pretty enjoyable session with Leonard Fiasco, I came to my office to rest for a moment before next encounter with Waylon. There was an unexpected guest in front of my door.

"Hello there, Alice." Jonathan Crane stood right before me with a bunch of flowers.

"Hello, Jonathan. It's really good to see you."

"My pleasure, dear Alice. I thought it would be nice to visit an old friend who helped me so much in my return to society." He gave me the bouquet of white roses and I invited him to my office.

"So, Jonathan, how are you holding up ?", I asked.

"Not bad. I returned to the university I worked at before my... crisis. I'm a teacher now."

"Do you like that job ?"

"The students are pretty nice and none of them knows about my past. The salary could be better, I must admit.", he said with a smirk. I chuckled a little.

"But enough about me, Alice. How's it going ? I heard you're the new therapist of Waylon Jones. Is that true ?"

"Well, actually, yes. I already had two sessions with him, but I'm quite busy with other patients. I'm afraid I cannot spend much time curing him." After finishing the sentence I realized what I've said.

Jonathan looked at me with curiosity.

"Interesting choice of words, Alice. May I know what exactly are you afraid of ?"

For the moment, I froze.

This was until Johnny started to laugh in friendly, goofy manner.

"Got you, silly." He said with a smile.

"It's not funny, Jonathan. You scared me to death !"

"Did I ?" He said with a menacing voice. This time I wasn't fooled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, that's all. Even though my obsession was cured, I still love that expression on your face. It's just hilarious."

"Ok, I'll give you that. Just... don't tell that jokes to other people. They could just... well, you know."

"I know. Sorry. Oh, it seems your next patient is coming. Once again, thank you, Alice. Good bye."

"Bye, Johnny." He smiled and walked away, before Waylon Jones entered the hallway outside my office. I could hear his footsteps even there. I smelled flowers from Jonathan as Killer Croc entered my office.

"What are the flowers for, bitch ?", Waylon asked in mocking manner. I completely ingored his insult and decided to be polite and calm.

"It's from Jonathan Crane, my former patient. He was cured and now he's leading a happy life. He wanted to thank me for this."

"Don't be so freaking humble.", he said with sarcasm.

"It wasn't my point to praise myself as a therapist. My point is to show you that everyone can be cured. Even you, Waylon." I said with a smile.  
"How many times do I need to tell you, bitch ? If you cannot make me normal, and I know you can't, there is no cure.", he said with anger.

"Anger and sarcasm. The only emotions he shows", I thought to myself.

"Mr. Jones, I assure you that the only abnormal thing about you is your diet. We need to discuss it."

"Oh, that's a very interesting coincidence.", Waylon said with a grin. Even when he was grinning, he didn't look happy.

"What do you mean by that ?", I asked like a fool. The response was pretty obvious.

"I'm hungry, bitch, when is the dinner ? Actually... since you're already there..."

He looked at me with real hunger in his yellow eyes. I was unable to move. Every single muscle in my body told me to run, push the trigger of his collar and never release it. And I was just sitting there, completely immobilized.

Waylon sniffled for a moment and said in a low, quiet whisper, "I have your scent, bitch. I will find you and..."

"Too late. Zsasz already told me that he will find me and that he will have my mark." I said , trying to look unconcerned.

I cought him completely off guard. Most people would probably tremble in fear, yet for some reason I really didn't believe that he would kill me. Zsasz, on the other hand...

Waylon's jaw fell to the floor. He was just sitting there, trying to made up some threat. He couldn't.

"I do what I do, because I like it. Those pricks always considered me a freak, a crocodile. And a crocodile considers every single one of those pricks a food. I think it's rational."

"Waylon, don't you think that by acting like this you will only prove that they are right ?"

For a moment, he looked like he was going to tear me apart. But only for a moment.

"They won't treat me any better. Why should I care ?"

"Because if you won't, you will be an animal."

"Those pricks..."

"Why do you care so much about them ? Why can't you just ignore them ?"

"Everybody treats me like that. How the fuck could I ignore it ?", he asked, his voice a little bit louder than the last time.

"I don't treat you like that, Mr. Jones. I'm trying to help you since I met you."

"Cause you're a fucking doctor. It's your job to make those pussies feel better. I don't need your pity."

"I do not pity you, Waylon. I'm trying to help you." I said with stubbornness.

"So do me a fucking favor and stop trying. Nobody can help me."

"Only if you won't let them." I said with sadness in my voice. I was really tired after all those sessions, but this one was the most exhausting one.

"Guards !", I called. "Good bye, Mr. Jones."

He didn't answer. The guards came into the room and escorted him back to his cell. "There wasn't any progress at all", I thought to myself.

After five minutes, I felt really tired. I felt I could even sleep on the floor. Suddenly, somebody knocked on my door.  
"Come in !" I said, feeling migraine.

One of the guards entered the office and said "There's a problem, Miss Walker."

"What kind of problem ?" I asked, mildly interested.

"Patient Jones insist on seeing his therapist. He will not cooperate unless you talk to him."

There was a spark of excitement on my face and the guard saw it.

"I guess you are willing to see him. He'll be there in a moment.", the guard said with a smile. I didn't exactly know how the rest of the guards was informed to escort Waylon over here, but the only thing that mattered to me was that he wanted to talk.

After a minute or two, he entered my office and took a seat.

"I'm sorry.", he said. For the first time, I saw a real sorrow in his eyes.

"It's okay, Mr. Jones. I understand your frustration. Guards told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. You see, there was never any person in Arkham that I could trust. But now, you are here, dear Alice."

...Alice...

When I woke up, it was dark everywhere. I was sitting in a chair and I had a terrible headache.

...Alice...

I turned my head to right, but nothing was visible. When I looked to the left, I felt somebody's breath on my neck.

"Wake up, Alice. It's time for a tea."


	5. Party

_Author's note:_

_Thank you all for your support. I really appreciate your very positive feedback :)_

_SectumSemprae : Alice has a sharp tongue, indeed. If you can't wait, here's the next chapter for ya._

_MichaelPrimeWho : I decided to make a cliffhanger for a greater tension. I hope you will like this chapter :)_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : I always considered Crane a very polite guy, ya know, despite that all breaking-minds-and-driving-people-insane stuff. I hope you will like this confrontation with the Hatter._

_gatorkid509 : Thanks for posting first review to this fanfiction. I hope you will like the next chapters :)_

* * *

"Wake up, Alice. It's time for a tea."

When I heard this, I looked behind me. Right there stood a man in his early thirties, dressed in a white vest, green trenchcoat, matching green trousers and with a green hat on his head. I realized that I was wearing a tiara.

I already knew what happened.

"Jarvis Tetch.", I whispered.

"Oh, Alice, my dear. I'm afraid that there is no Jarvis. But don't worry. Your Hatter will always be there."

"Oh God.", I thought to myself. The stories about women kidnapped by Tetch became some kind of a running joke between patients. When any of the female patients was cured and freed, the other inmates used to say that she "went to the Hatter". Despite Tetch being in his cell for the entire time, every woman in Arkham was feeling uncomfortable nearby him. And now I was in the same room with that man. How can I know that he didn't left the island ? I could be anywhere.

"Is there anyhing wrong, Alice ? Maybe some music could light the mood up.", he said kindly. I prefered Waylon's shouts much more than this.

He did a few steps forward and turned a radio on, which started to play some classic music.

Then he turned on the light.

I saw a small room filled with several bodies of women. Each one of them was covered in blood.

They were sitting in front of the table. So did I.

"It's time for a little party, Alice. I'm afraid that the March Hare will be late. That's sad. I told him there's no time to left, but did he listened to me ? Did he ?!", he shouted. After a second he calmed down and took his seat at the table.

"If he is the Hatter and I am the Alice, then who is the Hare ?", I thought to myself.

"Jarvis, listen to me. You can still fix all of this. We can help you and we will, but you need to let me go. Can you do this for me, Jarvis ?"

"Oh, Alice. Silly, silly Alice. I told you there is no Jarvis in here. And I can't let you go to play right now, you'll be late for the party just like the March Hare. And we wouldn't like that, now would we ?", he asked with odd expression on his face.

"I need to play this game.", I thought.

"N-no. Of course not. Silly me. Please, Hatter, can I ask more tea ?", I said with a grin wide enough to make Joker proud.

"Of course, my dear. I'll be right back.", with that words, Tetch left the room and went to, as I supposed, the kitchen.

"I need to find something that will allow me to escape. Quickly.", I thought to myself.

I looked around a room. I noticed that every dead woman had blond hair.

" I look nothing like Alice from Wonderland. He chose me just because of the name. Lucky me.", I thought with sarcasm and anger.

I tried to find something useful, but the room was filled only with books. There were stairs leading to the upper floor, or to the exit maybe, but there also were doors. I wasn't tied down to chair, only my hands were tied with a rope. I could run to the stairs and... if the doors are locked, he would find out and I'd be dead. Too much risk. But do I have a choice ? I looked at the table. There was nothing useful. I examined dead bodies that surrounded me. Finally, I saw a knife sticked in the chest of the woman next to me.

"I made some more tea for us, Alice !", Tetch shouted from the other room.

"He's coming back, damn it. I need to hurry.", I thought.

Not without effort, I grabbed the knife and started to cut the rope that my hands were tied with. I couldn't stab him with my wrists bounded to each other, right ? Wait... did I really just thought about killing him ? He did terrible things, but he needs my help. Just like Waylon. Like Jonathan. I can't panic right now or I'll do something I will regret.

I'll just make him open the door. I won't stab him. I can't.

When he came back, I was waiting for him with a knife. I could see shock on his face.

"Let me go, Jarvis. Open the door. Now.", I said, trying not to show fear.

"Oh, Alice. I'm so disappointed in you."

He reached out to his pocket and before I could do anything, he pulled out some switch. He pushed it and I felt completely numb.

"Now, you will sit down and drink your tea like a good girl, won't you Alice ?", he said in a calm voice.

I sat in my armchair and took a sip of my tea. I couldn't control myself. I watched everything like a spectator.

"What's... what's happening to me ?", I asked with shock.

"I'm afraid I can't allow incidents like this to happen. Bad girls deserve a punishment, Alice. I'll prepare it and I'll be right back, darling.", he said in a low whisper and went to the other room.

"Tiara must be the mind controlling device", I thought. "Tetch is known for the mind control. If there only was a way to remove it... But I can't move. At least I can speak. The only way to get out of this situation is to play that game of his."

"Hatter ?", I called him with innocent voice.

He came back to the room and looked at me with cold anger in his eyes.

"What is it, Alice ?"

"I'm sorry for being bad. Can we just forget about it and have our tea ?", I asked with puppy eyes and high pitched voice.

"Oh, you little imp. I can never stay mad at you.", Tetch said with a grin. He sat in front of the table and drunk his tea.

"Hatter ?"

"Yes, my dear ?"

"Did you actually make this tiara all by yourself ?", I asked, pretending to be impressed.

"Yes, I'm very proud of it. It took me many hours to make such a glorious piece of jewelry.", he said with a smile.

"It's so pretty. Can I have something to polish it ? I really appreciate your work.", I said, again with puppy eyes.

Hatter blushed a little and nodded.

"Of course, my dear. I'll be right back.", he said and pulled the switch. I could control myself again.

Before he left, he added, "Be mannerly this time."

"Like hell", I thought. "Of course, Hatter.", I said with a smile.

When he left, I quietly stood up.

"He bought it. He completely bought it. I need to act fast or I will loose my chance...", I thought.

I took off the tiara and carefully placed it on the table, afraid of making any noises.

I quietly went up the stairs and checked the doors. They were closed.

"I have no choice.", I thought.

When he came back, I was determined to get out of here.

"Open the door. You lost. Open this damn door... Or I'll kill you.", I said with anger in my voice. I still didn't want to kill him, but bluff could be the only way to get out of this situation.

"But... I trusted you, Alice. I thought we were friends. And you just... and you just fucking betrayed me, you bitch !", Tetch shouted and completely lost it. He pulled out a handgun from the inner pocket of his trenchcoat and shot me in the leg before I could even react. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"You deserve a punishment, Alice.", Jarvis said in his usual, calm voice. "But after this, I assure you we will have some fun.", he said in a quiet whisper.

He came closer to me.

I was bleeding on the floor. I tried to grab the knife, but he stomped on my hand. He took the knife and placed it on the table.

He knelt right before me and grabbed my throat.

"Do you want to see what's on the other side of the mirror, Alice ?", he whispered in my ear.

I trembled.

Suddenly, the door was blasted with explosion and somebody threw a smoke grenade inside.

The Mad Hatter was surprised, but remained calm until we heard that somebody entered the room.

Jarvis grabbed the knife from the table, forced me to stand and put the knife to my throat, just barely touching the skin.

"Don't come any closer or poor Alice will leave the party !", he shouted. The smoke was everywhere and he couldn't see the opponent. I was slowly fading away.

Just the second later, somebody knocked him over and I fell to the floor. I felt weak from the blood loss. The last thing I heard was the low voice saying:

"Everything is gonna be okay".


	6. Reveille

_Author's note :_

_This chapter is much shorter than the last one, but I hope you will like it. It's just a little something before the real action._

* * *

When I woke up, I was already in hospital.

I saw a bunch of flowers next to my bed, along with some get-better-soon cards.

I opened one of them and read the description, which said :

"_I hope you are okay, my friend. You're strong, so I'm sure you will get better very soon. I regret that I cannot come and see you, but doctor Murphy could not react well. I do not want to attract unnecessary attention. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Jonathan."_

I took another card. It had a green question mark on it. "Gee, I wonder who could send this to me. I'm kinda surprised that old Sharpie allowed for this."

I opened the card. The description said :

"_If your aiming to give us a shot, we'll riddle you. What are we ? Get better soon._

_Edward."_

The riddle was mean, but I knew it was the only way Edward could show interest to someone. I appreciate he tried, even if my leg was still aching as hell.

Another card was different than the others. It had very abstract colors and the letters looked like they were erased and rewritten many times. It was obvious Lenny was worrying about me.

"_Dear doctor Alice, we're missing you in Arkham. Dr. Whistler's a witch."_, I chuckled a little. _"__We hope you will get out of the hospital and come back to us soon._

_Leonard and Paul."_

"Paul ? Huh. Crazy Quilt decorated my get-better card. A little bit creepy."

After reading some more cards from family and friends, Doctor Murphy entered the room.

"You're awake. Thank God you're alright.", he said with relief.

"It's good to see you, Howie. Although I have some serious questions. What exactly happened ? How Tetch managed to kidnap me ?"

"He drugged you in some way. The police thinks he could add something to your lunch, although we still don't know how he managed to this. He was in his cell for the entire time. The police also thinks that somebody helped him. I asked Commissioner Gordon if they suspect someone from the Asylum. He didn't want to answer, but I think it's possible."

"Do you really think that somebody could do such a thing ? I mean... guards are trusted, aren't they ? Doctors are too. It's terrible to think that there is a traitor between us.", I said with worry on my face.

"Hey, I just said it's possible. Maybe Tetch actually manage to do something in those five minutes he spends outside of his cell."

"The guards are keeping eye on him. Also, what could he possibly do in five minutes ?", I asked with disbelief. It was barely enough to use a toilet and take a shower.

"Everything, Alice. This man is a psycho."

"Gee, I wouldn't guess."

"Sorry. Anything else you'd like to know ?"

"How did you find me ? And who saved me ? I saw somebody entering Tetch's room."

"Batman saved you. The police called the ambulance and they took you to the hospital, while Batman took Tetch to the Asylum."

"So the world's greatest detective found me. I've always wondered how is he able to do all that amazing things."

"Actually, Batman didn't find you. Killer Croc did."

My jaw just fell to the floor.

"But how ?"

"Well... I don't think you're gonna like this. Croc has your scent and he was able to track you down from the Asylum. The cops used him as a police dog until he led them right to the Hatter's lair."

"So Waylon helped to save me ?", I asked with sparks in my eyes. That was definitely a progress.

"Well... yes. Aren't you scared that he can find you any time he wants ?"

"Did something bad happened because of this ? Nope ? As I thought."

"But he... he's a monster !"

"Monsters do not save other people. How long do I need to stay here ?", I said, trying to change the subject.

"The doctor said your muscles weren't heavily damaged when you were shot, so you'll be able to leave the hospital in a few days, maybe a week.", Murphy said, ignoring my previous comment about Waylon.

"Lucky me. Did you see all those cards from the patients ? Adorable, isn't it ?"

„I'd rather say it's creepy as hell.", Howard said sceptically.

"It's part of the charm.", I looked at him with Harley Quinn-like stare, until we both started to laugh.

* * *

"Do you remember me, Mr. Jones ? My name is doctor Gretchen Whistler."

"Yeah, I remember ya, bitch. I sweared I would eat you, sooner or later. I guess sooner is the main option for today.", I said with the most disgusting grin I could pull off.

"I can already see that there is no point in that. Guards !", the bitch shouted.

"Ten seconds !", I yelled and laughed so all the people in Arkham could hear me. "Ten fucking seconds and that bitch already have enough ! Damn, I'm good.", I said with pride on my face. Honestly, I couldn't care less about the score, but they could cancel my next session with that bitch, and that was the most important thing right now.

Guards entered the room and started to aim at my head with their toys.

"Get this degenerate out of here. Now !" The Whistler-witch shouted to those pricks. They took me out of the room and started to escort me back to my sewers. While we were walking, I noticed one of the crazies looked at me weirdly. Well... at least weirder than the rest of them.

I stopped walking and said, "What are you staring at ?". The weirdo blinked at me twice.

"Hello there, Jabberwocky."


	7. Fourth session

_Author's note:_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice: I wouldn't be worry about three meters tall, muscular man-eating killer. I think Hatter is in trouble now.  
_

_MichaelPrimeWho: I always liked „Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". Well, maybe not to the point of kidnapping women, but still. Thank you for your kind words.  
_

_Metteq, Miss Singing in the Rain, NightStalkerblade, NilaStar13, PercyJacksonFan001, SectumSemprae, jjnnrr and last but not least, pokemonquest. Thank you all for supporting me and following my story. It really means lot to me. I hope I won't disappoint you with my next chapters and you will stay with the story :)_

* * *

After leaving the hospital, I was informed by Howard that I still have few days before returning to work. I decided to see how is Johnny doing. We met at our favourite bar, in the evening.

"Johnny !", I called him with joy. His eyes immediately found mine and he ran over to me.

He unexpectedly hugged me tightly, something he never did before.

"Oh my God, Alice, I was so worried. It's so good to see you. I wasn't exactly sure how you were holding up when we were talking on the phone. Is everything alright ? Is that... is that a new dress ?", he asked with slight surprise, seeing my red dress.

"It's just a little something to make me feel better. And yes, I'm fine. It's so sweet that you're worried, but there's no really reason to. I'm okay. I'm even better than okay.", I said with a smile. He was visibly confused.

"Better than... ? Maybe we should take a seat. I'm not quite sure who is the therapist this time, but I think we should."

I chuckled a little and moment later, we were sitting at a table.

"So, what exactly did you mean by saying you're 'better than okay' ?"

"I found out that Waylon Jones helped in locating me. It's a huge progress. Not only he helped the authorities and Batman, whom he wanted to kill, but he also showed interest in doing something for others. Isn't that amazing ?", I asked with excitement.

"Sure it is. Did you see him since then ?", Johnny asked.

"Nah. I'm starting the work on Monday and I just can't wait.", I said like a kid who was about to ride a roller coaster.

"Until then, do you have any plans ?", Jonathan asked with a smile.

"Well, yes, but I have time in Sunday. Why do you ask ?"

"I thought that we... that we... well... maybe... we could... you know, if you have the time of course... that we could... go to the cinema ?", he said nervously.

"Sure. Why not ? I have planned a few days of fun with friends. Actually I thought that we could go to the theater, but cinema is also good."

"Oh. Well... okay then. That's... that's gonna be fun, right ? There was a... a new movie coming out. Something with Schwarzenegger and Clooney. Looked silly, so it might be fun."

"Sure. I'll call you for details.", I said.

"Sure."

I looked at my watch, „Excuse me, Johnny, but I gotta go. It's kinda late and I'm tired. It was good to see you.", I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Likewise.", he said.

* * *

It was good to be back at work.

Few doctors asked me some questions to make sure I'm okay, but most of them just said „Good morning" and went back to their job.

It was good to sit in my chair, awaiting for Waylon. I didn't see him for a long time and I have yet to talk to him about his deed. I felt it was going to be a great session. I was actually able to make some progress.

Suddenly, four guards came to office. I found it weird. Usually there wasn't so much security, due to Waylon's collar.

When he finally entered, he took a seat in silence. Guards attached him to chair with chains.

"Hello there, Mr. Jones. I have yet to thank you for your help. I can honestly say you saved my life.", I said with a grin.

Waylon also smiled. He looked in my eyes. I wasn't afraid of his gaze. Even if his eyes were lizard-like, I could still see inteligence in them. I could still see that there was something worth saving.

"I don't care whether you live or die, bitch.", he said casually.

My jaw just fell to the floor.

"Excuse me ?", I asked with disbelief.

"You heard me right, bitch. I don't fucking care. I just did this to have this shit removed.", with that words, he pointed at his neck. The collar wasn't there.

"So you didn't really..."

"What ? You thought I really care if you end up in a plastic bag ? Well, I don't. You're fucking welcome !", he said. After a moment he started to chuckle. I just couldn't believe it. I was just deluding myself the whole time.

No.

I must believe in him. There's no point in my job if I don't believe. I put the nicest smile on my face and said in my kindest voice:

"Nevertheless, thank you once again. Now, from what I recollect, we where talking about your diet on our last session. Is that correct ?"

"That's a funny coincidence, cause..."

"Yeah, I know, you're going to eat me alive and feed on my bones. Heard that before."

I wasn't sure if he tried to growl at me or his jaw just fell off. But he at least paid attention, and that was the most important. I needed to keep his attention at any cost if we were going to make any progress.

"Tell me, Mr. Jones, does eating meat make you feel sexually aroused ?", I asked with innocent look on my face. I also blushed a little. I never felt comfortable asking questions like that.

"What ?!"

"Does eating meat..."

"I heard ya, bitch. What kind of fucked up question is that ?!"

"Well, we are here to cure 'fucked up' people, so..."

"You just sweared.", he said like an eight years old who caught his mom swearing.

"Indeed. Now can we go..."

"What did they do to you in that basement ? You could be that fucking clown's cellmate."

"Do you mean Joker ?"

"No, I meant fucking Humpty Dumpty. Of course I meant Joker !", he growled. The guards started to aim at his head, but I showed them with a hand gesture to hold on.

"What exactly makes you so mad at the Joker ?", I asked with curiosity.

"He's fucking pissing me of."

„We already established that. What exactly do you mean ?"

„His jokes. About circus, about zoo, about fucking shoes !", he shouted. Guards started to aim at him again.

„There's no need for that. If you continue to point your weapons at my patient I will have no choice but to dismiss you.", I said calmly. „Please, continue Mr. Jones."

„I'm tired of that shit.", he said. He just started to stare at the window, completely ignoring me. I was looking at him and, what I didn't want to admit, I admired his muscles. I could almost see all the work he put in them. After a moment, I stopped, slightly embarrased. The fact that he was wearing only pants didn't really helped in my sessions. It wasn't the first time I caught myself staring. After few minutes, I gave up and let him go. Guards escorted him back to the sewers and I felt really tired. "Well, I made myself look like an idiot in front of guards and my patient. But I cought his attention. For the whole five minutes. I'm so tired of this." I looked at my watch. "It's launch time", I thought to myself. I left the office and went straight to the canteen. I picked light and humble launch and sat right next to Howard, Dr. Cassidy and Dr. Whistler. Both women welcomed me with series of question. After assuring them I'm okay, I finally had a meal. When I finished, I decided to go back to my office. When I was on my way there, I felt strangely uncomfortable. I looked around.

Jarvis Tetch was staring at me from his cell. His cold gaze was almost piercing.

"Hello there, Alice. I didn't see you for a while. Did you see the March Hare ?", he asked with curiosity.

I decided to ignore him. I was really afraid of him, even while he was in his cell, but I didn't want to give this sociopath any satisfaction. Before I could turn away from him, I felt someone's hands grabbing my waist and muffling my mouth.

"I told you I will have your mark, Alice."

* * *

_P.S_

_Yeah, I know, another cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist :)  
_

_I spent too much time watching Adam West's show. This session was goofier than I expected. I promise the next chapter will be serious :)_


	8. Serenity

"I told you I will have your mark, Alice."

I already knew who it was. I wanted to scream, but Zsasz muffled my mouth. When I started to struggle, he knocked me out.

The sound of alarm woke me up.

I was tied with a chain, sitting on the ground. Victor stood in front of me with knife in his hand. We've been in some hallway that I didn't recognize. We were surrounded by empty cells. It was probably penitentiary for the extremely dangerous inmates, because it was the only part of the Asylum I have never seen before. It wasn't exactly the trip that I imagined. He turned off the light and chuckled.

"We have some time, Alice.", Zsasz told to me. "I managed to release all the inmates from this part of Arkham. The guards will be a little bit busy, so we've got plenty of time, actually.", he said with a smile. "So, do you want to talk ?"

"Now he wants to talk.", I thought to myself. "Victor, you don't have to do this. We're here to help you. It doesn't have to end like this if you just allow us to help you. Please, put that knife down."

"Hmmm... no.", he said after a moment. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and gagged me with it.

I lost all hope for convincing him.

"I actually like to talk to my piggies before I release them. I feel the need to talk. So... I heard this is not your first time. I heard that our little friend in the hat had already tried to redeem you... in his own way.", he said with a smile.

I looked at him with fear. "He must be the 'March Hare' that Hatter mentioned." I trembled.

"Oh, Alice, you can relax. Actually... for a moment you will be quite relaxed."

When he said that, we heard that somebody loudly opened the door. Zsasz quickly grabbed me and forced me to go into one of the cells.

"They need to check all the cells, Alice. Don't count on the quick death. I'm gonna... take my time."

"Tick, tock, motherfucker."

In the matter of seconds, so many things happened.

Waylon grabbed Zsasz's arm and squeezed it. Zsasz dropped the knife and shouted terribly. Croc smashed him against the wall. Then he looked at me and, without any effort, destroyed chains that I was tied with. I removed that piece of cloth from my mouth, while he came back for Zsasz. He grabbed him with single arm and hold him in the air.

"I will enjoy ripping you apart, maggot.", he said to Victor.

He grabbed his leg with his other hand and prepared to pull it, but before he could do it, I shouted, "Don't hurt him !"

"Are you fucking mad ? That fucking maniac wanted to slice you to pieces.", Waylon responded.

"Don't do it. Please, Waylon, stop this now. For me ?", I asked. I wanted to avoid any violence.

"I don't fucking care about you. I just..."

Before he could finish, the guards entered the hallway. They were armed to teeth and they didn't look happy."

"Drop the inmate, Croc ! Drop him or we'll shoot !"

"Stop it !", I shouted. "He's not part of an outbreak, he saved my life !"

Guards were confused. They just looked at each other, trying to find some sense in my words.

"Put the inmate on the ground, Croc. We won't hurt you if you cooperate."

"Your fucking laser scope is fucking pissing me off, dickhead.", Waylon responded.

Guards prepared their weapons again, in order he wanted to fight.

But he didn't. He just dropped Zsasz on the ground and let guards to handcuff him.

I looked him in the eyes. This time, I saw something. It wasn't anger or sarcasm. It was calmness.

* * *

"And then what happened ?", Warden Sharp asked.

"Then Waylon Jones came, incapacitated Zsasz, set me free and allowed the guards to take him away.", I said. It's been two hours since the incident. Sharpie wanted me to tell about everything so he could decide what to do with Waylon and Zsasz.

"I'm sure Victor Zsasz will enjoy his new home in Penitentiary. I'm so sorry, Ms. Walker. It is all fault of my recklessness. I should have know that Zsasz will inevitably escape after your session with him. This madman won't rest until he gets his 'mark'. But now he's locked for good. Once again, I'm sorry.", Warden said.

I was honestly surprised. Sharp used to be an asshole who never took responsibility for anything. And now ? He even said 'sorry'. I guess pigs do fly.

"I also make sure patient Jones will have his shiny, new collar delivered to him."

"What ?!", I said, a little louder than I wanted. I was shocked.

"This was part of our deal with this degenerate. He was supposed to stay calm in order to have his collar removed. Now, once the deal is broken, we will think about some sort of punishment for him. Besides the collar, of course."

"Stay calm ? He saved my life ! He needed to attack Zsasz."

"I'm not talking about Zsasz. Jones knocked out two guards during an outbreak. He ran straight to the Penitentiary, probably to find a confederate, just like the last time. He didn't find any, so he probably released his frustration on a person he disgusted the most: Victor Zsasz."

"This is bullshit, you bald, motherfucking asshole !", I thought. "Sir, I'm sure this is not what really happened.", I said calmly. Well, relatively calmly.

"This is my role as a warden to judge, what really happened in my asylum, Ms. Walker. You may leave now.", Sharp said in more strict tone.

I left, almost furious. "I need to ask Waylon what really happened. I'm sure he knocked this guards out for a good reason. He knew about this collar."

I found Howard's office and came in without knocking.

He was surprised and glad to see me.

"Alice, thank God, you're okay.", he said with worry on his face.

"Thank God, I am. Can you believe it's the second time ? This is a weird job.", I said, trying to joke about that hole situation.

"Everything alright ? I heard that Killer Croc saved you."

"Yes, **Waylon Jones **saved me. He has a name, hasn't he ?", I answered.

"Is this really important ? This man is a monster."

"Monsters do not save people. He acted like a hero."

"Heroes do not eat people."

"That's the past. He has changed."

"Really ? Has he ? I've got some very interesting record from his sewers. It has been recorded some time ago, but we do not check them very often. Croc has no way to escape and he's doing nothing but sleeping, eating and exercising.

"Is that so terrible ? It's not like you gave him any other option."

"It's not my point. My point is that you need to watch this tape in order to understand."

"Understand what ?", I asked with anger. What was he trying to prove ?

"Follow me.", he said.

After a few minutes, we were finally at the monitoring's room. Howard explained to the guard that he wanted to watch one of the tapes. He agreed and left the room. Huh. What is so important that nobody can see ?

"Watch this.", he said.

One of the screens displayed a record from the sewers. Waylon was standing there with some inmate cowering in fear in front of him.

"Are you lost, boy ?", Waylon asked.

"I-I-I... please, don't hurt me !", the inmate shouted in fear.

"Answer my damn question and I consider it."

"I... it was a bet. I didn't know it's your area, I'm sorry, but please don't hurt me !"

"Don't make me angry, maggot.", Waylon looked into the camera and then at the inmate.

"Screw this.", he said. "I give you one chance. Run to the other exit."

The inmate stood up from the ground. "T-thank y-you.", he muttered and started to run.

"Those fools will never learned.", Waylon said.

I looked at Howie.

"Is there anything wrong with that ? Most of the inmates would kill him in situation like this, yet Waylon allowed him to leave."

"It's still not over.", Howard said sadly.

I looked at the screen once again.

"Tick, tock, feed the Croc."

With that words, Waylon started a chase. A few minutes later, Howie and I could hear the screams of the inmate and the sound of flesh being ripped apart.

"Oh my God...", I whispered.

"Guards found what's left of the poor man few hours ago. We've checked the records and..."

"We ?"

"I thought you should know."

"And I still think that he has changed. Ha saved me from Hatter and now from Zsasz."

"He helped to track you down after half hour of negotiations."

"What about Zsasz ?"

"You got me there. But still... be careful with that man.", he said.

"I wanted to say that you're overprotective, but after those 'incidents'..."

"Yeah.", he chuckled a little.

"Howie, I really appreciate this, but it's hard to work with Waylon when everybody treat him like a monster. Especially now, when he saved me twice."

"Yeah, about working with him, unless you're wounded and you need to have a little vacation, Sharp wants you to be back at work right now."

"Right now ? After all of this ?", I asked. A psychopath tried to kill me two and a half hours ago and he expects me to just ignore it ?

"I know. But he said that you were full of energy and ready to work."

"Gee, thanks Sharpie. I think I need to get back to my office, there should be an evening session with Waylon in my schedule."

"Okay. Just... be careful. Guards already caught every inmate who escaped, but..."

"Alright, I know. See you later, Howie."

"Bye."

* * *

I came back to my office and sat in my armchair. I was so tired. "And Sharp really thought it was good idea to just ignore the whole thing and send me back to work ?", I thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that's my recklessness, my ass.", I said with sarcasm.

I took MP3 from my purse, closed my eyes and turned on some random song.

_You seem detached today_  
_ When I look at you, you look away_  
_ What is it you want me to say ?_  
_ This is just like a bad dream_  
_ I give you love, but you act so mean._

I turned off the MP3.

"It seems that universe has a sense of humor.", I said to myself.

"Couldn't say it better myself."

I opened my eyes.

In front of my desk, surrounded by eight guards, stood my next patient.

The Joker just entered my office.


	9. Smile

The Joker just entered my office. "I wasn't informed about this. I'm supposed to have session with Waylon. Why nobody told me ?", I thought to myself. I was surprised, but I tried to act professional.

"Good morning. Please, take your seat.", I said to the patient. I wasn't exactly sure if he was really smiling or maybe it was just his makeup. There was no way to remove it. The whole legends existed about things that Joker did to the poor guard who tried to wash it off during clown's first day in Arkham. Nobody ever tried again.

I looked at his shirt to see his registration number. Then I turned on the recorder.

"This is my first session with patient 2609. The patient has no recorded name, alias listed as The Joker."

"'The Joker'. I always liked the sound of that.", patient said. "It sounds so much better than just 'Joker'. Just look at Batman. It's never 'the Batman', always boring and dull 'Batman'."

"I see that you enjoy your image."

"Why shouldn't I ?"

"I've seen your files. Every therapist that ever conducted a session with you diagnosed different type of mental illnes. The full list has over three and a half pages."

"I don't like to brag, but I've got pretty big repertoire."

"On our first session I'd like to talk about your past. About events that could possibly shape that persona of Joker."

"**The** Joker, doc. I'm not just some clown."

"That's for sure. But as I said, let's go back to your past. To see what really happened."

"Will you show me some of those ink dots ?", he asked.

"I'm afraid no."

"Great ! I hate those. Remind me about my cat."

"Do you see your cat in those dots ?"

"No, he was ran over by a truck. A very big truck, I must say."

In my entire career I wrote down many weird things. That was the part of my job. But note "the cat was ran over by a very big truck." was indeed curious.

"We'll come back to this later. But for now, tell me about your childhood."

"Which one ?", he grinned.

"The true one, of course."

"I was once a kid in New York. I lived with my aunt and uncle after my parents died. I never really knew them. One day I was bitten by a radioactive spider..."

"Please, be more serious."

"Me ? Serious ? I'm the Joker and you just told me to be serious ? You belong to this place more than I do !", he laughed.

"Joker, if you wish, we could just sit there and do nothing. We could also do something more interesting if you will cooperate.", I responded before I could really think about my words.

"You're making me blush, doctor. I've got a girlfriend.", he said with a grin. Well, with wider grin than usual.

"I know, Harleen Quinzel. She tried to escape last week and she killed seven guards in the process."

"What can I say ? I've got a very sophisticated taste when it comes to women."

I looked at my watch.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the session."

"Afraid ? What an interesting choice of words. Tell me doctor, what are you really afraid of ?", Joker said before he burst into laugh. "I just love what you did with good, ol' Johnny. With that sheepish smile on his face and in his serious-boy pants. Just hilarious ! I wonder how much time will it take for him to break."

"He's not gonna 'break', as you put it. He's the perfect example of intelligent man who just encountered some difficulties he needed help with."

"Oh, you don't know what difficulties really are, doc.", Joker said with lower voice. He started to laugh. I changed my mind. Zsasz's and Waylon's laughters were nothing in comparison to this.

* * *

"Howard, can you please tell when was I chosen to become the Joker's therapist ?", I asked with anger.

"I swear I found out a few minutes ago. Sharp told me that Killer... that Waylon was sent back to his sewers for three weeks. He decided that since you lack your main patient, Joker will replace him. I didn't know about it, I swear.", he said nervously.

"Gee, I was mad at you but... now I see that Old Sharpie is still mad at me."

"For what ?"

"I argued with him about punishing Waylon."

"He broke the deal.", Howard said calmly.

"What ?! He saved my life ! Guards wouldn't let him go so he knocked them out. It's not like killed them or ate them."

"I know and I don't blame him. Hell, I appreciate what he did, but for Sharp it was enough. We can only wait. Afterall, you've got a new patient."

"It's the Joker. I don't really think I could help him."

"Well, you convinced Killer... you convinced Waylon to care about something more than his dinner. I think that's more than enough.", Murphy said. "And you cured Scarecrow.", he added in lower voice.

"Howie, I know what he did to you while he was insane, but those days are over. He tries to live a normal live. He's my friend."

"Is he ? How can you be so sure ?"

"What do you mean ?", I asked with confusion.

"How can you know it's not just one of his sick experiments ? He made a whole lots of them."

"Why can't you just believe that he's cured ? I mean, if you don't believe, why do you work as a psychologist ?"

"I do believe that we can cure them. But Crane wasn't sick in the first place, oh no, he's just evil !", Murphy shouted.

"You're saying that because of what he did to you, but I know him from completely different side."

"Really ? He doesn't act weird in your presence?"

"No. He just... he was really stressed out when we talked a few days ago. He was asking me to go hang out with him. We do that pften, so I don't really know why he was so nervous.", I said. I have yet to realize how blind and innocent I was.

Murphy chuckled.

"Can't you see ? You just friendzoned poor bastard."


	10. Laugh

_Author's note:_

_Jenicide24 : I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that the Joker will be our guest star for a couple of chapters :)_

_Bat-teen 28 : Agree. Waylon also should have someone to share his feelings with._

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Nobody knows, what will happen next. Well, besides me, but anyway, thank you for staying with the story for such a long time :)  
_

* * *

"This is my second session with patient 2609, AKA The Joker."

"Howdy doc, how are you ?", Joker asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. How do you feel today ?"

"I'm pretty bored. Mostly because I need to sit over there and flap my gum."

"As I said on our last session, I want to know more about your childhood. Tell me about yourself. Maybe we should start from your real name ?", I asked.

"Jack."

"Heard it.", I said with disapproval. He made up a lot of fake stories and fake names before.

"Joseph."

"Heard it."

"Jackie."

"I know this one."

"Vladimir."

"Could you please be more..."

"Serious ? Oh, I'm so sorry doc, but I'm afraid that's beyond my reach. I'm just too happy to be serious."

"I knew you wouldn't be eager to cooperate. That's why I prepared this little... quiz, for you to answer.", I avoided word "test" for purpose. Howard told me that the Joker hates all kind of psychology tests.

"Now, take your pencil and...", before I could finish, one of the guards grabbed the pencil from my desk and handed it to another guard. To say I was confused is understatement.

"I'm sorry, doctor Walker.", the guard who grabbed the pencil said. "But Joker isn't allowed to use any sharp objects, especially pencils."

"Why... I don't want to know.", I said.

"I'm afraid you need to read all the questions aloud if you wish to continue.", he said.

Oh, boy. I was trying to avoid this.

"Okay, then. Are you ready, Joker ?", I asked calmly and grabbed my pen.

"Sure, doc. Bring it on.", he said provocatively.

"Please, try to answer truthfully. It's easier that way."

"Of course. I have nothing to hide.", Joker said with a smile.

"Do you make friends easily ?"

"Sure ! Everybody loves me. Why wouldn't they ?"

"Yes", I selected.

I decided to ignore his joyful attitude and continue in a more professional manner.

"Does having drink help you to relax ?"

"That depends on the drink. Alcohol, juices, blood - rather not. Acids, detergents, toxins - I just love that stuff !"

I wasn't sure if I should select "yes" or "no". Actually, if he doesn't enjoy alcohol, I think that's may be "no".

"Do you always listen to other people's feelings ?"

"Other people have feelings ?!", Joker said with a shock. He then chuckled a little bit.

"I take it as a 'no'.", I said.

I giggled after seeing next question. The answer was pretty obvious.

"What's so funny, doc ? I wanna know the joke !"

"Sorry, I just think I know the answer to this one.", I said with a smile.

"Try me.", he answered teasingly.

Damn, ignoring his joyfullness wasn't easy. He's a very charming persion... Oh no, Alice, focus, you're not another Harley Quinn.

_What about Waylon ?_

I heard that sarcastic voice in my head. No. He's not like the Joker. Waylon's different. He actually cares, he actually tries, just nobody ever gave him a chance...

"Miss Walker ?", one of the guards said.

"Yeah ?", I asked after collecting my thoughts.

"You went quiet for a minute and we thought... well, nevermind."

"Thank you, I'm fine. I was just... thinking. Well, Joker, sorry for that, we might continue. Do you prefer abstract ideas ?"

"No, I prefer rational thinking.", Joker said. At first I thought he was joking and I wanted to laugh until I saw his face. I didn't see any joy in his eyes. He didn't really smile at the moment, it was just his makeup. He was completely serious. No joke.

"Well, o-kay then. Now...", I looked at the next question. Gee. That's why I wanted him to write his answers.

"Do you enjoy role-playing sex ?", I asked sheepishly. I was a little bit shy in that specific matter.

"Excuse me ? I didn't hear you, doc.", Joker said.

"Do you enjoy role-playing sex ?", I repeated, louder this time.

"One more time, please ?"

"Do you enjoy role-playing sex ?", I asked even louder.

"Oh, of course I do ! Especially when I put on my Batman's suit !", Joker said and burst into laughter.

Few of the guards cackled, while the others openly laughed. I wanted to laugh as well, but I decided to stay as professional as I can.

"So do you want me to select 'yes' or 'no' ? Please, be more... no, I'm not gonna walk into that one again. Could you please be more honest ?"

"Well, no one's who we think they are, so I guess the answer is 'yes'."

I looked at him. Did I just witnessed a part of his philosophy ? Is this why he became the Joker ? To became who he truly was ? Or to hide his identity even more ? So many questions. And I still have even more to ask.

"Do you think working to a plan or schedule is best ?"

"Of course. No matter how crazy the plan is, we're supposed to execute it. And few other people along with it. Actually, the crazier the plan is, the better !"

"Have you ever cheated on your partner ?"

"Me ? Cheating on Harley ? Poor, naive girl wouldn't even realize ! What fun would that be ?", Joker asked like an adult who just answered to a child's stupid question.

"I take it as a 'no'.", I said.

I looked at my watch.

"It's over for today, Joker. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, bye, doc !", Joker said cheerfully and the guards took him away.

* * *

Few hours later, Howard came to my office.

"I heard what's happened. Are you alright ?"

"Yes, Howie, I'm fine. Why do you ask ?"

"I heard you wanted to give the Joker a pencil."

"What's wrong with everybody ? What is so special about the pencils ? And why is it such a big deal ?", I asked.

"You don't want to know. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay."

"You're always worried about me. That's sweet, but there's no reason to.", I said. God, I'm a terrible liar.

"Just in case you didn't notice, there is something wrong with you and supercriminals. You always seem to attract their attention."

"I guess this is my luck.", I said with a smile.


	11. Prank

_Author's note:_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Don't worry, I've got plenty for Waylon to do :)_

_Bat-teen 28 : A puzzle has many sides. But only some are visible. Who knows, maybe it's not the last time we're seeing the Clown Prince of Crime._

_Jenicide24 : I chose that joke for two reasons. A) It made me laugh and B) Many people in my country use Batman suits for role-playing. You wouldn't believe how popular this is :)_

* * *

"This is my third session with patient 2609, AKA The Joker."

"What's up, doc ?", Joker asked.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you today ?"

"A little bit depressed."

"Why depressed ? I heard you stopped eating some time ago."

"I'm feeling that all of my bad memories, all of my childhood... I feel it's coming back.", he said with sadness in his voice, which was contrasting with his makeup. "I think this is the trauma that scarred me for life. Or gas. One of the two.", he said and chuckled.

"So... How about a little game ? Just to light up the mood.", I asked with hope.

"Oh, I absolutely love games ! Will there be any narwhals ?"

"Uh... no."

"Dang it. Well, I can play that little game of yours. What's it gonna be ? Checkers ? Chess ? Cards ? Grand Theft Auto ? I learned a lot from that one..."

"Actually, it's something less exciting, but I think you're gonna like it.", I said. I wanted to try something that none of his therapist ever tried.

I wanted to act like a therapist of an ordinary patient.

I opened my briefcase and pulled out four little statues. They represented a girl, a king, a prince and a bull.

"I'm not really into Dungeons&Dragons, doc, but whatever you wish to do...", Joker said with boredom.

"That's not it. I want to tell you a story."

"Is it a ghost story ?", he asked with childish sparks in his eyes.

"No, but I want you to listen carefully anyway. Are you ready ?"

"Sure, whatever."

"These are the characters. This is King Harold and his daughter, the chaste Celestine. There's also a prince named Wilhelm. And a bull, he doesn't have a name."

"Can we call him Bob ?", Joker asked.

"O-kay, let's call him Bob, then.", I said. I felt that guards were looking at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I wasn't here for them. „Prince Wilhelm is passionately in love with Celestine. But she does not love him. One day, Wilhelm comes to the king and asks for Celestine's hand in marriage. Celestine begs the king not to marry her to Wilhelm, but the king ignores her pleas. Royal protocol means he must say yes to the match. They are married and Wilhelm takes Celestine back to his kingdom. That night he attempts to consummate the marriage, but the distraught Celestine flees. She runs from the safety of the castle and across the field, ignoring the sign which warns of danger. In that field is a bull, who, seeing the girl, charges her. She falls under his hooves and is killed instantly. What I want you to do is line the characters up according to how guilty they are of Celestine's death. At the left, most culpable. To the right, most innocent. Please, make your choice.", I said. Damn, I need some water.

Joker looked at the figures. He chose Wilhem as the most guilty. Then was the King. Then the bull. Sorry, the Bob. And finally, the most innocent, chaste Celestine.

"And why did you choose like that ?", I asked with curiosity.

"I think that's pretty obvious. That pathetic prince should just stay away from her. He was to foolish to understand it, so she ran. Sure, something bad happened, but does it mean I went mad ? Well, I did, but I was still rational ! King was just an asshole with money, a very powerful asshole who thought that he can control everyone and everything ! Well, you can't, Harold, you bastard ! And then the simple animal, Bob, who was just a tool. He didn't think, it wasn't his job to think, he was paid to do the job right, not to make schemes ! And then, finally, poor Celestine, who wasn't guilty that her man was so pathetic ! People do crazy things when they are in love ! If he couldn't take care of her, he should just leave her and never come back. I just wanted to do something for her, to make her life better, but than she was taken away from me !", Joker shouted and completely lost it. He was handcuffed, but dangerous nevertheless. When he stood up from his chair, three guards grabbed him and another one gave him sedatives. After few minutes of struggle, he finally relaxed and sat back in his chair.

"Miss Walker, in situations like this we are obligated to take the Joker back to his cell unless you tell us to do otherwise. What's your decision ?", the guard said.

I did not respond. I was shocked. It almost seemed like something very similar happened to Joker in the past. Did he identified himself with prince Wilhelm ? Did he went insane after he lost his Celestine ? I needed some answers.

"Let him stay. Joker, are you alright ?", I asked.

"Sure, doc. I'm really sorry for this. Usually, I don't act like this. Those egghead therapists that tried to fix me can confirm this. Also, can I ask some water ? Or some bleach ? I can never tell the difference.", Joker said and yawned. He looked a little bit sleepy after those sedatives.

"Water will have to do, I'm afra... I'm not walking into that one, either."

"Damn it. Well, can I have my water ?"

I looked sweetly at one of the guards.

"Okay, doc. Be we need to carefully prepare it."

"Carefully prepare water ? Aren't you a little bit too serious about it ?"

Joker looked at me with a smile and I realized what I said. Damn, this bastard is better psychologist than me.

"I mean, of course, safety is priority. We'll wait."

After few minutes, one of the guards came back with a paper cup. The cup itself looked soft, it was almost breaking in guard's hand.

"This time he won't do anything. Not with that", one guard said to another.

The guard who was holding the cup stared at the Joker with terror in his eyes.

Joker just looked at him and smiled.

"C'mon, boy. I don't bite. Painfully."

The guard slowly came closer.

"Jason, your gun !", one of the guards shouted.

But it was too late. Joker somehow managed to release his hands. He grabbed the gun from the other guard's belt and shot him in the face.

"Why sedatives aren't...", one of the guards shouted.

Then, the Joker jumped over my desk, grabbed me by my throat and used me as a living shield. He was incredibly fast and agile. He pointed the gun at my head.

"Okay, boys, I've got enough bullets to send our lovely Miss Alice back to Wonderland, so I wouldn't get jumpy if I were you. Drop the guns.", Joker said. Guards slowly placed their weapons on the floor.

Wait... Wonderland ? Did he... did he really just said that ? But that would mean... was Zsasz really the "March Hare" ? Or was it the Joker ? What if it's none ?

"Okay, Joker, calm down. Don't do it. There are other guards who will find you. Besides, there's no way you could just pass through us.", one of the guards said.

"Hmm... true.", Joker said.

And than he started to shoot. First guard on the right was down. It happened so quickly. The second on the right was down. The third one tried to grab his weapon. He was shot. The fourth one grabbed the gun, be he didn't manage to shoot. Joker shot him between the eyes. The last guard managed to get his weapon. He touched the trigger. And then Joker shot him. His finger tighten up around the trigger in pain. He shot.

Right in my chest.

Joker released me and I fell. The last thing I heard was another gunshot and the Joker saying "It's been fun, doc. Stick around."

And then he laughed.


	12. Anxiety

_Author's note:_

_Bat-teen 28 : Thanks. And I don't won't to spoil anything about the Riddler. I'm afraid you need to wait in order to find out :)_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Yeah, I've got some plans for our quiet little Asylum :P_

_Also:_

_Akuma Takeshi Jagerjack, Meridana, TheSylphOfHeart, PrincipalisGwenifer, Jenicide24, Ava Suthers, thank you kindly for following. I hope you will stay with the story 'till the end :)_

_I know it's not much, but I promise I'll make it up to you with the next chapter :)_

* * *

For a moment, I thought I was dead. It was dark everywhere. I heard some voices. Somebody shouted. Somebody gasped.

"You need... now ! We... for this !" was all I could understand. The rest was incoherent.

I felt nothing. I didn't feel any pain.

Then I woke up.

I was too weak to even raise my head and it took me few seconds to realize I was in a hospital. I felt completely tired and I wasn't even interested in examining the room. Suddenly, somebody opened the door. It was a tall man with brown hair and grey eyes. I didn't know him, yet he was kinda familiar.

"Thank God, you're okay.", the stranger said.

"What... who... who are you ?", I asked. It was hard to focus on anything.

"I'm the guard who found you. You know, in the Asylum. I... well, I wanted to know if you're alright. I don't know you, but... I just felt I couldn't forgive myself if you would die because of me. I panicked when I found you. It was pretty nasty scenery."

"What happened ? The last thing I remember is the Joker... he had a gun... he took me hostage... Then it's nothing.", I said with confusion.

"When we heard gunshots, we ran to your office. Joker shot most of us. God, he was so fast. He surprised us and we didn't have any time to react. Me and few others survived, but they decided to chase the Joker. I ran to your office. I found you and several dead guards. I thought you're dead as well, but you had the pulse. I called the others, they helped me to get you out of there and here you are."

"What's your name ?", I asked him.

"Name's Nicholas, but call me Nick. Everyone does.", he said with a smile.

"I'm Alice. No words could describe how much I appreciate what you did. As you probably noticed, I'm not the happiest person in the world right now, but I want to thank you.", I said with a smile. Well, it was supposed to be a smile, but I still felt very weak and wound in my chest was still aching.

"I'm glad I could help. I'll probably see you in the Asylum if you decide not to quit that job."

"I couldn't just quit. There are people in Arkham who need my help.", I said.

"Very noble.", Nick said with a smile. "I'm sorry, Alice, but I gotta go. I've been here for quite a long time and I've got some job to do. See you."

"Bye, Nick.", I said.

He left the room and I was alone again.

I looked at the flowers next to my bed. Yellow roses.

"It's not from Johnny. He always picks the white ones. I need to talk to him", I thought.

I didn't have any strength to read all get-better-cards.

"Only few weeks later and I'm in hospital again. Shit. This is getting dangerous. I need to stay away from inmates like Joker and Zsasz. Lenny and Paul are my kind of patients. Cultural, funny and cooperative."

_What about Waylon ?_

I heard that sarcastic voice in my head again.

"Waylon is a harder case. He needs my help."

_It rather seems that YOU constantly need HIS help. A little damsel in distress who needs big, bulky, masculine man to save the day..._

"Just shut up.", I thought. "It doesn't change the fact that... it's true. It is true. I need to do something. I can't just count on Waylon everytime something happens. I need to learn how to take care of myself. Well, it would be rather hard to do it while I'm in the hospital, wouldn't it ?"

* * *

"Dinner time.", I thought to myself.

Those pricks finally gave me some meat. It stank like the worst shit I've ever smelled, but it was better than starve to death. Or is it ?

I ripped a piece and started to chew. Every another bite reminded me about Cash.

"I'll get you one day, you piece of shit. Hook will be the only thing left. Very soon...", I said to myself.

They locked me here... I have no idea when, I lost my count. But it's been about a week or maybe two since I last saw her... Shit, pull yourself together. That's just another bitch. I'm sick of that fucking bullshit. Oh, we want to help you, Mr. Jones, that's why we locked you up in the sewers and we're feeding you with SHIT. And I just love that innocent eyes of her. Like a fucking dog with that fucking stare... Those eyes...

In that moment I felt something. Oh, shit. Another one.

I had these strange feelings for a past few months. Or maybe years ? Who would give a shit, I lost my count. That strange... tingling. I'm getting bigger and more fucked up every time when I feel it. I still remember my cell on the fucking surface. When I started to grow and the cell wasn't big enough, those pricks didn't want to listen to me... So I ripped that fucking cell apart. And then they wanted to listen. Just you wait, motherfuckers. That fucking clown is on his way. And when he arrives... Tick, tock, tick, tock.


	13. Chaos

_Author's note:_

_MichaelPrimeWho : Thanks, mate. You build me up with comments like these :)_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Gee, man (or maybe a girl ?), I appreciate your support but your nick is crazy. I can't remember it :P Also, I really like your fanfic "Reptile Chat"._

_Bat-teen 28 : I really appreciate support from fans, especially from writers :)_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : Thanks ! I promise that I'll at least try to post chapters often._

_ZombieGirl : I'm trying, but it's just hard for those characters to act in harsh and evil way. Alice is adorable, isn't she ? Also, at first I didn't notice similarity to Beauty and the Beast, but I think you're right :)_

_BlackWolf18, BooyakashaBabe, I Am Spitfire – thank you all for following :) (If I missed someone, sorry :P)_

* * *

I woke up from a nap. I had no idea how much time has passed since Nick left my hospital room. I looked at the table next to my bed. There were the same, yellow roses. I looked at get-better cards. They were mostly from friends and family, but also some from the inmates of Arkham. But there was another one. It was different. It was completely blank. I opened it and read.

_I am so sorry about my deeds_

_Will you ever forgive me these ?_

_I want you to quickly get better_

_Little Alice, please, read my letter !_

_Last of my actions were crimes, I can see_

_Have you expected something better from me ?_

_And if you did, I apologize_

_Visible was my lust to agonize_

_Excellent therapist like you_

_You understand me, that makes us two_

_Or maybe I'm just deluding myself_

_Unspeakably monstrous was my inner self_

_Right here, right now_

_Mark my words, Alice_

_I have changed somehow._

_Victor_

I couldn't believe what I just read. Sharp really allowed for this ? He allowed Zsasz to write something for me ? A poem ? And a really bad one ? In 80' style ? Is he really sorry ? Too many questions.

I put the card back on the table when the door opened. Howard walked into the room with concern on his face, but he exhaled with relief after he saw I'm awake.

"Alice, you're finally awake. You've been unconscious for a week and I... I don't want to say I was worried beyond belief, but... Well, you know.", he said with a smile.

"I know. I need to stay away from patients like Joker and Zsasz. It's not easy, since Sharpie allowed the this freaking Tally-man to write a get-better-card for me."

"That's a long story.", Howard said with a sigh.

"You knew about it ?", I asked with disbelief.

"Okay, you deserve an explanation."

"Damn sure I do."

"Zsasz saw you when one of the guards, Nick..."

"I met him."

"You did ? Okay, nevermind. Anyway, Nick brought you from your office with a large gunshot wound on your chest. Zsasz saw you from his cell. Day after that, he literally collapsed to the floor and started to sob. He shouted that he needs to apologize to you, that he understood the value of life and stuff like this."  
"And you believed him ?"

"Of course not. But the therapists, including me, tested him all night. He was more than cooperative and insisted on writing to you. Sharp told us that you would be delighted to see his progress and he allowed Zsasz to write this card."

"That bald, shit-eating, motherfucker !", I thought. "Is he out of his mind ? Zsasz is unpredictable.", I said.

"I know. But we read that card plenty of times. It's psychologically correct. No fetishes, no threats, everything is sorrowful."

"I'm not so sure. Also, do you know who brought this flowers ?"

"I did. You don't like them ?", Howie asked.

"I like them, I just...", Howard looked at me, expecting an answer.

"You just ?"

"I just got used to white roses, from Johnny.", I said.

"Oh... Yeah, about this..."

"What ? What is it ?", I asked.

"He was here.", Howie said with uneasiness.

I didn't say a word, expecting him to continue.

"And we... bumped into each other. He barely recognized me, but I knew it was him after one look."

I stayed quiet.

"I snapped."

"What do you mean by that ?", I asked, expecting the worse.

"I punched him. Few times. He never showed up here after that", Howie said without any regret.

I looked at him with disbelief.

"You... you just... just get out of here.", I said angrily.

"What ? You're blaming me ?! He kept me in his lab. Did all sorts of experiments to me. They could never find me. And you're blaming me ?!", Howard shouted.

I did not respond. It was pointless.

He looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"Get out, Howard. Just go home.", I said coldly.

He left the room and, once again, I was alone.

* * *

After a month, I was finally free. My gunshot wound wasn't aching anymore and I felt more alive than ever.

I knew exactly what should I do in the first place.

When I returned to home, I grabbed my cellphone. I knew I need to talk to him. I chose the number.

"Yes ?"

"Johnny, it's me, Alice."

He disconnected. Damn it.

I called him again. No answer.

I called once again. Nothing.

I placed the cellphone back on the desk and took my coat and keys.

After few minutes of driving, I reached Johnny's apartment. It was nice, quiet neighborhood. The sun was hiding beyond the horizon and it was getting dark already. I entered the building and I looked for the staircase. I finally found the right floor and his room.

Room 302, the doorplate said.

I wondered. What if he doesn't want to talk ?

"That's why you're here in the first place, dummy.", I thought to myself.

I knocked. Nothing. I knocked again.

The door opened a bit, but it was hold by a little chain.

I saw Johnny's face. He didn't look happy to see me.

"Johnny, listen, I want to talk.", I said with sorrow.

"There's nothing to talk about, Alice.", he responded. "You're just loyal to your friends. What a pity I'm not one of them."

"Johnny, you know it's not like that..."

"Really ?", he said. He opened the door. Now I could see that he had a plaster cast on his right, broken arm.

"Johnny, I... I'm so sorry. I really am. I swear I didn't know. I was mad when Murphy told me about this... Please, I just want to talk."

"And I just don't care. Go away.", he said indifferently.

"Johnny, but..."

"Go away. I'm busy."

Before I could say anything, he closed the door.

"Fuck you, Howard.", I whispered to myself.

* * *

"I signed Riddler for an evening session with you.", doctor Murphy said.

"What about Waylon ?", I asked coldly. Working with him in one office was really uncomfortable.

"Sharp decided to extend his punishment."

"He decided to... I hate this baldie.", I said.

"So... you're still mad at me because of Crane ?", Murphy asked sadly.

"How did you figured that out ?", I said with sarcasm.

"Listen, I know it was childish..."

"Childish ? You broke his arm !", I said accusingly.

"Okay, it was really childish. I admit, it was wrong. I lost control. It's just hard for me to think that he's free. I guess I don't really believe he's cured. Listen, I just want everything to be the way it used to be."

"You're asking for much.", I said.

"I know. Did you talk to him ?"

"He doesn't want to see me."

"Than maybe I should go to him and apologize ?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea ?"

"I don't know. Heck, I'm just trying to fix all of this. Maybe you're right. Maybe he's changed. But outside of this whole mess, I just can't stand the way we act. We're just sitting there in complete silence for a few hours, doing paperwork. I miss the old days, Alice."

I could see honesty in his eyes. He really was sorry.

"I'll think about it. If you could do something for Waylon, that would be a progress.", I said with a smirk.

"Sorry. Sharpie won't allow for it. But if you don't want to see Nigma today, I can handle him."

"It's not about Eddie."

"Eddie ? Nobody calls him like that."

"I do.", I said with a smile.

"Listen, Alice, I just really want to..."

"I know, I know. I understand it was hard for you, Howie, but you must believe in our patients. What's the point of our job if you don't believe ?", I asked.

"I'd like to have faith as strong as yours, but it's not easy. You're a stubborn one, you know ?"

"You're talking just like my father, you know ? Oh, snap, I think I should go. The session is about to begin. Bye, Howard."

"See ya.", he answered.

* * *

"This is my... 21th session with patient Edward Nigma, AKA the Riddler. Guards, you may leave. I'm sure Mr. Nigma won't be any trouble. Am I right, Mr. Nigma ?"

"Of course, Miss Walker.", Edward said with the sweetest smile on earth.

The guards weren't surprised. I did that many times before. They left and I could finally talk with my patient in peace.

"It's good to see you, Eddie. How you holding up ?"

"It was pretty boring without you. Doctor Whistler's not the smartest person in the world.", he said with a smirk. "But enough about me. Are you okay ? I heard that most people are allergic to bullets."

"Yes, I'm fine. It also reminds me about your riddle. You know, from your get-better-card."

"It wasn't really a riddle. It was so **painfully **obvious for you to find the answer immediately."

"You're just like a big, mean older brother I've never had.", I said with a smile.

"But you have an older brother.", Eddie responded.

"He's not a meanie."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Want another get-better-card ?"

We both chuckled for a moment and then stopped when we realized we're a patient and a doctor in Arkham.

"Eddie, you know I don't like to push you, but I need to ask you some questions. May we start ?"

He looked at me like a child who couldn't get the last cookie from the jar.

"Okay, ask if you must."

"Do you have any trouble with sleeping ?"

"I haven't slept in four days."

"Could you explain why ?"

"I don't like this question."

"You mean you cannot explain ?", I asked. I knew him well.

"Yes, I don't know why can't I sleep. Next.", he said peevishly.

"Relax, Eddie. We can stop if you don't like it.", I said. Once again, it took me few seconds to realize the possible meaning of my words.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice, I just expected my first time to be nicer.", he said with sheepish smile.

"Do you...", I chuckled. "Do you have nightmares while you manage to sleep ?"

"No. I rarely have any dreams. Mostly about machines and pigs."

"Pigs ?"

"I... don't know why."

"O-kay. Do you prefer silence or music ?"

"Music. I know it's weird, but loud noises really help me to focus."

"What type of music do you prefer ?"

"I like metal bands. I like metallic sounds, like a machinery. Spinning gears and things like that. I'm also a great fan of Akira Yamaoka.", Edward said.

"Do you..."

Before I could finish, the lights went out.

"Okay, Alice, listen to me very, very carefully, because I don't like to repeat myself. We have something about five minutes before Joker's thugs will take over this floor. We need to get out of here. Now.", Edward said seriously.

"What... what are you talking about ?", I asked with shock. Thugs ? Joker ? Oh God...

"Joker is here ?", I asked.

"Yes. He allowed Batman to capture him so he could be there along with his thugs. They were moved here after fire in Blackgate. The guards outside..."

"Speak at the devil", I said.

The guards have just entered the room.

"Miss Walker, there are some electricty issues. We think that...", the guard didn't finish. He was shot in the back. Behind him was a prisoner with clown-like make-up. He had a shotgun. The second guard tried to pull out his pistol, but he was too slow. He was shot in the head and his helmet fell apart. The prisoner looked at me, than at Eddie.

"You idiot !", Eddie shouted. "I told you, no fatalities !"


	14. Sewers

_Author's note :_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Actually, it is Edward who stated that he loves metal, but I forgot to wrote that he said this. Fail :) I already corected it. Also, Alice likes metal too, I just wanted to straight things up :)_

_Bat-teen 28 : Riddler's gonna be my guest star for the next couple of chapters, so I hope you're gonna like it :)_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : I don't have that much time anymore, but I'll try to post new chapters often :P_

_Jenicide24 : I'm glad you like it :)_

* * *

"What did I told you about fatalities, you moron ?", Eddie said. I was speechless.

"Uhhh... No fatalities, no evidences ?", the prisoner said.

"Bravo, you're almost as smart as a retarded monkey I bought in the circus.", Edward said sarcastically.

I looked at them with terror. This prisoner just shot two guards. And apparently, Eddie hired him.

"Edward, what is going on ?", I asked slowly. I had no idea what to expect.

"I'm sorry about this, Alice. I told this dumbass I do not wish any fatalities. It's hard to find a good henchmen this times."

"Sorry, boss, but I thought that they wanted to take you back to the cell.", prisoner said apologetically.

"I do not pay you to think since it's clear this ability is beyond your comprehension. I pay you to make your job right. Now give me the gun.", Edward said.

Thug gave him the shotgun without a second thought. Eddie took it and shot the prisoner in the leg. The latter shouted in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Aaah ! You motherfucker ! Why the hell did you do that ?!", the prisoner shouted.

"What are you doing ?!", I asked.

"It was necessary.", he told me and looked at the thug. "You will stay here and distract the rest of the goons. Oh, and don't even think about ratting me out. Joker wouldn't be happy to know that there's a spy between his people, now would he ? He would prepare a punishment beyond your primitive imagination. Now be a good boy, stay here and bleed. When the rest of these monkeys come here, told them the guards shot you before you killed them. Oh, and moan a little. It will attract them faster.", Eddie said patronizingly.

I looked at him with terror. He looked back at me.

"Listen, I know it looks bad, but I have a contingency plan. There's a passage in the vents that will allow us to escape the Asylum. My man is waiting for you on the docks, he'll take you somewhere safe."

"What... what about you ?", I asked, still shocked with previous events.

"I've got some business to do. I need to get to Gotham, and then... damn, I don't have enough time to set all the trophies..."

"Trophies ?", I asked with confusion.

"That's a long story. I need to get you out of here. But first, I need to get my stuff from the storehouse."

"Okay... Fine.", I said.

"Are you sure you're okay ? You're a little bit pale. Don't mind the blood, it will wash off.", Eddie said casually. "Now come on, Alice. We need to go. **Now**."

He led me to the air shaft.

"I'm not the brute type, so I need your help with this ventilation cover. I'll shoot the bolts first.", Eddie said.

"The brute type... Waylon !"

"What ?", Eddie asked with confusion.

"Waylon... Killer Croc is still here ! I can't just leave him in the sewers."

"He's three meters tall crocodile-like murderer. I think he'll be fine. Also, he knew about this whole scheme. So did I."

"Wait... Since when you knew about it, to be exact ?", I said accusingly.

"It's been three months since Joker told me.", Edward said.

"Joker himself told you about it ?!"

"Yes. You know the Joker, yak yak yak."

"Why didn't you tell anything ? After all those sessions, you don't trust me ?", I asked with disbelief.

"Of course I trust you. We're friends. You're one of few people who are even remotely close to my superior intellect. I like you. But I like freedom, too. Do you really think I enjoy being in the Asylum ?", Eddie said.

"You just... I... I don't get enough salary for that.", I said. I knew it wasn't the time nor place for arguments.

Eddie shot off the bolts of the ventilation cover and grabbed it. I grabbed it from the other side and together we removed it.

"Go first. I'll make sure nobody follows us.", Edward told me.

"Didn't you forget about anything ?", I asked.

"No offence, Alice, but my intelect allows me to comprehend things far beyond your imagination. What could possibly stay beyond my notice ?"

"I'm wearing a skirt."

"Oh. Uh... I'll go first, then."

* * *

"It's dinner time, maggots.", I thought to myself.

I knew the clown would succeed. He was a prick and I wanted to rip him apart, but he was good at schemes. I was travelling through the sewers to find the exit. When I finally found one, I looked through the glass in the door.

The Batman was on the other side. The door was locked, so I crouched and waited.

When he pushed the door with his shoulder, I suddenly jumped out, roared into the glass and punched it so it broke a little.

For a short moment, I could see the Dark Knight shitting his pants. After that second, he returned to his emotionless face.

"I will find you.", I growled. "Rip your flesh like paper."

He stared at me for a second. Then he turned back and walked away as fast as he could.

"Gotta find another exit. The door's locked.", I thought to myself. I tried to destroy them many times, but those maggots who created them knew what I was capable of.

I jumped into the water when I heard footsteps.

"Another poor bastard ?", I thought. I was getting hungry.

I looked at him. He looked like a freak, like another super-villain. He had some kind of gas mask and his outfit looked like old rags stitched together. The weirdest part of him was his glove. It had a five syringes attached to it.

"Doesn't matter. I just have to rip his hand off.", I thought to myself.

I prepared to jump out and grab him when that bastard suddenly threw a little bag into the water. I felt dizzy as fuck.

"Oh, isn't that Alice's little puppy ? So adorable I could beat you to death.", the freak said and laughed. By God, how fucking creepy he was. I barely managed to get out of the water.

"Who... who the fuck are you ?", I asked.

"You can call me Scarecrow, you dog. After I'll take care of Alice, I will certainly study your fears and phobias for a long time.", he said.

"Alice... You... If you even... try to touch her, I swear...", I couldn't finish. I fell to my knees. This thing he threw into the water was strong, I could barely breathe.

"I'm gonna take care of that bitch. She will suffer. Yes, I'm gonna take my time. I have plenty of it.", he said.

"You... I have your scent, maggot. I...will find you... no matter... how... far...", I fell to the floor and felt my body getting numb.

"You failed. Now, suffer !", he said and stabbed my shoulder with his syringes. He aimed in the spot between my scales and I felt the needles piercing my skin.

"You... mother... fucker.", I mumbled.

"I'm gonna enjoy my time with Alice. And when I end with her, you'll be mine."

The last thing I heard before passing out was his laughter.

I looked around. Everything was large. The table in front of me, the chairs, the couch and the TV. It looked like someone's living room. It was oddly familiar, but it was pretty dark, so I couldn't really recognize the place. Until I looked to the ground.

There was my aunt's clock. It was broken. It fell from the table and it was permanently and irrevocably broken.

I looked at my hands. They were little and my scales were much softer. I was eight again.

I heard footstep. Then another one. Oh, God. Another one. Please, God, no.

My aunt just entered the living room.

"Look what you did, you little maggot.", she said.

I looked at her. She was drunk again.

"No wonder your father left. Who would even want a useless, fucking animal like you ?"

I stayed quiet.

"Your mother's one lucky bitch. I'm sure she chose to die after she saw you, you little abomination."

I didn't respond.

"What ? You have nothing to say ? You're gonna cry ? I'll give you something to cry about."

She said and kicked me in the stomach so hard that I fell to the floor.

"You're useless, little maggot !", she shouted. She kicked me again. I felt that she broke one of my ribs.

"Stand up, you little prick !", she said and kicked me again. I tried to pull myself together and stand up, but then she took her cane. She struck me with it and I fell again. She kicked me few more times and I could feel blood coming to my mouth. I didn't cry. I didn't want to give that bitch any satisfaction.

"You little maggot. I have nothing but trouble because of you."

She kicked me in the face. I felt she broke my nose, but I still didn't cry.

She stomped on my stomach with her heel and I puked on the floor, making her even more angry. She started to hit me with her cane.

After hour or two, she finally stopped.

My left arm was broken. I had two black-eyes and I could barely blink.

"Clean this, you little maggot. I'll be here for five minutes and if this whole mess will be there, you'll get some again."

When she left the room, I finally allowed myself to cry.

I woke up in the sewers, laying on the ground. I discovered I really puked on the floor. I wiped away my tears and stood up.

"I WILL FIND YOU, MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU HEAR ME ?! I WILL FIND YOU !", I shouted. I'm gonna find this maggot. And when I find him, he's gonna beg me for death.


	15. Way

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : It was pretty hard to write about his past. One thing is hearing about child's abuse, the other thing is describing it. Also, thanks for support :)_

_Bat-teen 28 : Yeah, Riddler can be a really fun character because smartest people often forget about the simplest things. Also, we can't be so sure about Johnny. He's pretty unstable right now :)_

_Fortinbras13 : Thank you kindly and welcome :) I hope you'll stay with the story._

_Jenicide24 : Oh, sorry Jenicide :( Wanna hug or cookie ?_

_Also, as always : Aclockworkkatelyn and DoctorWhoRulez, thank you for following. Support from readers means a lot to me :) (And sorry if I missed someone, but it's hard to follow my... followers.)_

_P.S Look for easter eggs. I like to hide them in some of the chapters :)_

* * *

I looked around. That son of a bitch left when I was hallucinating. I could feel his scent in the sewers, though. I jumped into the water, with my head barely above the surface as I followed this bastard's scent. Whatever drug he threw to the water, it was gone now. The beating he made me see lasted for hour or two and I still was pretty jumpy. I wasn't used to... fear. I didn't feel that for a long time. And I'm gonna make sure I won't feel it again.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we're going ?", I asked skeptically.

"Of course I know. Things that I don't know can be counted on fingers of one hand. A hand of sawmill worker.", Edward answered.

"Very funny. But we're wondering around and we have yet to find the storehouse. Cannot you contact that man of yours ?"

"No, I don't need to ask anybody about the right way, Alice. I can handle it myself. Besides, he's busy. He's sending my messages to... someone, until I'll be able to speak to him.", Eddie responded.

"Okay, sure, I'd just like to remind you that we're in the asylum full o thugs and super-criminals and you **knew** about it."

"You're gonna whine about it again ? I told you I'm sorry."

"My coworkers and friends are dying there. Do you really think that saying 'sorry' will fix anything ?!"

"What else could I do ? What, maybe you expected me to serve my sentence ? You know I'm not insane. That would imply either mental illness or derangement. I suffer from neither."

"So you let those people die just because you wanted to get out ?! You knew I could release you earlier !", I said accusingly.

"We both know it's not true. These morons who run this place could never release me, oh no, they see my brilliant intelect as a mental malfunction. The line between genius and madness is very fragile, I know, but it doesn't mean I'm insane. Besides, I told you about it and I'm getting you out."

"Can't argue with that. Now, contact your man.", I said.

"But we already established that..."

I looked at him peremptorily.

"Okay, okay. Geez, even Batman doesn't stare at me like that.", Edward said and pulled out his cellphone. How he mananged to smuggle it in was something I didn't want to know.

"Domin, are you there ? I need you to give me directions. Uh-huh. Of course I don't know where I am, idiot, that's why I called you !", Eddie said. "Uh-huh. We're probably next to the gym on the second floor. Yeah. I told you I'm not sure. Okay. Wait for us, I'm gonna get my stuff within ten minutes."

"Domin ? Strange nickname for a henchman.", I commented.

"It's not a nickname. He's from Eastern Europe and I cannot pronounce his name correctly, so I call him by his last name. And he's not a henchman. He's my coworker. Just like you, he's one of few people who are close to being just below the level of my intellect."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome.", Eddie said with smirk.

"Eddie, I know it's not the right place for that, but..."

"Sorry, Alice, you're just not my type.", Eddie said with a sad smile.

"What ?! No, that's... that's not what I meant.", I said with embarrassment.

"You don't need to hide that pain, I fully understand your desire to be with the smartest man alive, not even mentioning my looks. But I've yet to meet the woman who would fully comprehend my genius.", Eddie said like he was telling a child that his cat was ran over by... a very big truck.

"If your fantastical speech is over, I've actually got a riddle for you. And you could use a barber, just by the way.", I said meanly.

"What's the riddle ?", he asked, apparently disappointed.

"I've got the letter from Zsasz. I want you to take a look at this. If there's a threat, I want to know it."

"Give me that.", he said.

He took the letter and read it for ten seconds.

"Of course there's a threat. Just look at this.", he said and showed me the letter.

_I am so sorry about my deeds_

_Will you ever forgive me these ?_

_I want you to quickly get better_

_Little Alice, please, read my letter !_

_Last of my actions were crimes, I can see_

_Have you expected something better from me ?_

_And if you did, I apologize_

_Visible was my lust to agonize_

_Excellent therapist like you_

_You understand me, that makes us two_

_Or maybe I'm just deluding myself_

_Unspeakably monstrous was my inner self_

_Right here, right now_

_Mark my words, Alice_

_I have changed somehow._

_Victor_

"The first letters, Alice. The first letter from every line. Together, they create a sentence. 'I will have your...' with the word 'mark' being used as a whole. 'I' in the last line is supposed to be the tally mark that Zsasz curves into his body. He basically says that he's gonna get your mark and nothing can stop him, blah, blah, blah. Did anyone read this before ?", Edward asked.

I looked at him with embarrassment. "The half of doctors in Arkham."

"You mean... really ? I know they're not even close to my brilliant mind, but seriously ? They really read this and found nothing ? It's really hard to believe."

"I know. I think that they didn't read this note at all. I think somebody wanted Zsasz to write me this and gave them a different letter."

"But who ?"

"I don't want to crow about it if I have no evidence. And after all, I thought you're the Riddler.", I said with a smirk.

"Very funny. Despite your brilliant sense of humor I'll try to stop Zsasz from getting his tally mark."

"You mean...", I said and looked at his shotgun.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'll make sure he won't escape."

"But how ?"

"I know people.", Edward said simply.

"If you tried to comfort me, you didn't."

"I'm glad I didn't try.", Eddie said with a smirk.

* * *

I finally found that prick. He held a bag he wanted to drop to the water. It was bigger than the last one.

He said something, but I didn't understand him; I hid under the surface and water muted most of the sounds.

I jumped out of the water, grabbed that motherfucker and prepared to tear him apart with my fangs. I barely noticed the Bat, who threw one of his toys at my collar. I felt the electricity coming through my body. I held that motherfucker and fell into the water, focused enough not to let him go.

He struggled and stabbed me in the arm with his needles, but only one of them pierced my skin. Some shadows danced before my eyes, but he needed much more to drug me. I swam as fast as I could to my lair. He struggled some more, but he was too skinny to fight me.

When I finally reached my lair, I threw him on the wall.

He rammed into the wall, fell on the wooden platforms and cough.

"I told you I have your scent, motherfucker. I'll make you pay. Rip you apart.", I growled.

"You're not gonna scare me. You're just a dog of that bitch. A perfect couple.", he said and chuckled.

I ignored him and came closer.

"How does it feel when somebody's teasing with you ? When that someone can just destroy you without any effort, in one moment ?", he said with joy in his voice.

"You're not gonna drug me again, fucker."

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Alice."

I stared at him with my eyes wide open.

"Ah, I see. Are you really that blind ? You'll do anything for her. You led the police to her when she was abducted, you saved her from Zsasz, you wanted to kill me in order to protect her. She had you wrapped around her finger the first minute you saw her."

I stayed quiet.

"That's right, a poor, rejected Beast, who wants to find his Beauty. Admit it, you want her to be with you, you want someone to be with you, you need her, because without her: you're all alone. A poor, unwanted child who wants somebody to love him no matter how abominable he is. It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic.", he said and laughed.

I just stood still.

"She dumped you.", I said.

He stopped laughing and looked at me.  
"What ?"

"You heard me. She dumped you, didn't she ?", I said.

"No idea what..."

"Don't bullshit me. She told me about you. I saw the fucking flowers. White roses. Huh. You really thought she's gonna like you cause you bringed her some fucking flowers ?"

This time, he stayed quiet.

"And now you're here. She was sure she cured you, but now you're doing that again. If you would care, you wouldn't want to upset her. But there you are, just as fucked-up as before. And you're pathetic enough to get dumped by her, she's way out of your league."

I couldn't see his face because of the mask, but I knew he was angry; his chest was moving up and down faster and faster.

"You want to get her so much... You want your revenge. You want her to pay for your disappointment. A poor, pathetic fool who thought that he found true love."

He snapped and charged at me. I tried to block his needles with my arm, but he was too fast. He thrust the syringes into my collar and activated it. The electricity shocked us both, but neither of us wanted to stop. We were testing each other. He passed out and fell to the ground first, just as I expected.

"Fool.", I said.

When I reached to grab him by his arm and finish him, he quickly rammed his needles into my chest.

I fell to the knees. He stood up and and looked at me.

"I'm gonna find her. And there's nothing you can do about it. Batman is coming here, he'll stop you. You're just an animal for us. And for Alice, you're just another pet.", he said, chuckled a bit and quickly walked away.

I fell to the ground.

"I must... focus... he's... gonna..."

"Look what you did, you little maggot !", I heard **that** voice again. I could see the broken clock on the floor. I need to get through this, I thought. I need to stop this bastard. I have to.


	16. Passage

_Author's note:_

_Jenicide24 : What exactly did you know, Jenicide ?_

_Bat-teen 28 : The doctors in Arkham were... nope, I want it to be a suprise. But not that Joker-ish kind of surprise that includes dying in pain and agony. It's just a surprise. Also, I'm glad you liked Eddie's personality cause I really wasn't sure if I wrote him correctly. I don't like to get too much OOC. Also, thanks for motivating me to continue my work :)_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : Thanks. I really appreciate reviews :)_

* * *

"No... you're not real... you're not here...", I said to the illusion of my aunt. She was coming closer and I started to panic. I saw the cane in her hand. Even if the pain wasn't real, it surely felt like it was.

"You're so pathethic. So weak. Why the God punished me with abomination like this ?", she said with hatred.

I cowered on the ground, unable to move.

"Go... go away.", I whispered, almost crying.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson.", she said with a grin.

"Stop hurting me..."

"I'm gonna take my time.", she said, coming one step closer.

"Stop tormenting me...", I said and stood up.

She almost swinged her cane at me.

"Stop killing me !", I roared, grabbed this bitch and ripped her throat with my fangs. She started to laugh with joy.

I grabbed her arms and ripped her in half, throwing her guts around, but she still was laughing. I dropped the pieces of her body to the ground and looked at her with hatred, remembering all the years of torment, pain, tears and fear. I stomped on her head, but she kept laughing.

I fell to my knees, exhausted.

"Shut... the fuck up.", I said.

Shadows were dancing before my eyes and her laughter hurt my ears.

"This drug...", I muttered. I could barely think and the Bat was nearby. I needed to take him out and find that Scarecrow.

I jumped into the water, still feeling sick and dizzy. I had a terrible headache and my vision was blurry.

I didn't have much of a choice, though. I needed to hurry. I needed to fight the Bat right here and right now.

* * *

"I've never seen these corridors before. Where are we ?", I asked Eddie.

"Between the walls. Amadeus Arkham built these passages many years before he went insane. It's the safest way possible, but it's easy to get lost and it takes a lot of time to get through the asylum."

"You seem to be well-prepared.", I noticed.

"As always."

For a moment, we were just walking in silence through the passage of a madman, almost in complete darkness. The only source of light was a flashlight in Eddie's phone. The corridors themselves were rather small, but neither of us were tall or muscular enough to complain about it.

"Do you have coworkers all around the world ?", I asked, just to interrupt the silence.

"Kinda.", Edward said shortly. He wasn't in the mood for a conversation, but I was nervous and I needed to talk.

"You said that your friend, Domin, is from Eastern Europe, right ? From which country, to be exact ?", I asked.

"Does it really matter ?", Eddie said with annoyance.

"Just wanted to keep the conversation going, geez.", I said and noticed that characteristic twitch on Eddie's face.

"You don't know which country it is, do you ? You're probably not very good at geography.", I said with a mean smile.

"Of course I am. I'm good at everything, that's why I'm getting you out of here instead of running with a gun as a thug.", Edward answered.

"We both know it's not like that. You started the life of crime because of your disorder. You have a problem. The sooner you'll end those riddles, the better.", I said. He looked at me with confusion.

"What ? You're really gonna talk about this NOW ?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid ?"

"Well..."

"Rhetorical question. You mentioned the trophies. You prepared riddles for someone. Batman, perhaps ?", I asked.

"How did you..."

"You used to talk about him quite often. You obsessively want to prove your superiority. Don't do it, Eddie. Just quit that whole trophy thing. Quit that Riddler persona. Change your identity, leave the city and stay out of trouble and I promise I won't tell anybody I saw you. In other case, you know I'm gonna help the police to track you down. I'll have to.", I said with stubbornnes.

"I... I... I don't know what to say.", Eddie said with disbelief.

"The doctors know I had a session with you. If we get out of here, the police will ask me about you, we both know it. They're gonna ask how did I escape the island."

"When the Joker ends here, there won't be any doctors nor the police in Gotham."

"What ?", I asked with confusion.

"Did I forget to mention ? The Joker prepared the army of monsters that will destroy the entire Gotham and nothing can stop him from doing so, not even Batman. Must have slipped my mind.", Eddie said casually.

* * *

The Bat was mine. The bars blocked the way out my lair. I charged at him with my full speed, ready to finish him off.

"My caves will be your tomb !", I growled.

When I was just few meters away, he pulled out some switch and pushed it. The ground before me collapsed, creating a hole. My impact was too big and I fell through it.

"No !", I shouted. Damn. I was so close to ending this motherfucker and escaping the sewers. "I will find you !", I roared and fell into the water. Next time you won't be so lucky, Batman. You won because of that Scarecrow bastard, I thought to myself.

I stood up and looked around. It was a straight tunnel without any visible way out. But I knew the sewers in Arkham better than anyone else and finding the right way was only a matter of time.

If only I had the time...

* * *

"You knew about this whole scheme ?! About destroying Gotham ?!", I shouted with disbelief. By now I was ready to belief in every crazy scheme that Joker would prepare.

"Never been very good at spreading rumors.", Edward said with a smirk. I slapped him so hard his cheek turned red.

"Ouch !", he shouted. "That was childish and completely unnecessary."

I slapped him again, this time in his second cheek.

"Stop it ! I know, I screwed up badly. Now I'm trying to fix it, so stop hurting me, you crazy witch !", Eddie shouted.

I was still furious and ready to kill.

"I took care of everything. Domin will take you to Gotham and escort you to your apartment, so you could take your stuff. He'll also take you out of the city before Joker takes over everything. Do you have a family here ?", Eddie asked.

"No.", I responded, still angry.

"Good. It'll save the time. He's gonna take you somewhere safe. I have both money and connections, so I'll find you some nice luxury apartment far away from Gotham. Maybe in Eastern Europe."

"What the hell are you talking about ? The Joker won't succeed. Batman will stop him."

"Poor, naive Alice. Batman is barely able to find his socks on his good day. He won't stop the Joker. The military, on the other hand... They have a chance. But Gotham is already lost. It's possible that if the Joker takes over, they're gonna..."

"They're gonna what ?"

"They're gonna nuke Gotham City."

"Nuke it ?!", I asked with exhaustion. I was too tired to be mad at him.

"Exactly. The Joker created some substance that turns people into the living, biological weapons. If the government considers it contagious, the city is lost. If the Joker takes over, and I already know he will, the city is lost as well. Either way, we need to get you out of here."

"What about you ? You mentioned that you're heading to the Old Gotham."

"That's right. I've got some business to do.", Eddie responded.

"The city is about to be destroyed."

"Is there any fun without a risk ?"


	17. Storehouse

_Author's note:_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : That was the greatest compliment a writer could get :)_

_Bat-teen 28 : I've got some tricks up my sleeve, so there will be some surprises :)_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : I don't want to spoil anything._

_MichaelPrimeWho : Thanks for support :)_

_Also, .Razorblades, Future Trunks lover , Azrael de Angelo and Deception is Decepticon - thanks for following. I hope you'll stay with the story 'till the end :)_

_P.S._

_I'd like to know what do you think about the current length of the chapters. Do you prefer them shorter ? Or maybe longer than that ?_

_P.S. 2_

_As you probably noticed, I've got a problem with summaries on my account. Does anybody knows how to solve that problem ? I can't insert dots into my summaries, and if I do, some words from the summaries are erased. If anybody knows how to deal with that, I would appreciate help._

* * *

Eddie led me through the passage of a madman until we finally saw the exit.

"And here we are. I have no idea what's on the other side of the door, so we need to be ready. I kinda hoped that we could avoid this.", Eddie said and pulled out a little, tiny gun from his pocket. "This is what I like to call 'a toygun'. It's the real, yet the most unimpressive weapon ever created, almost completely eliminating the intimidation factor. But it's deadly.", he said and gave me the gun. He pulled out the second, indetical gun.

"This is how you unlock it. And this is how you release the clip when you want to reload. I assume that you know how to shoot ?", Eddie asked and looked at me like a parent teaching the child about using the toilet.

"Believe it or not, I know this.", I responded sarcastically.

"Good. That means you've just completed Edward Nigma's gun-tutorial for dummies. Are you proud ?", Edward asked with a smile.

"Do I need to slap you again ?", I asked, tired of his arrogance. I've been used to short, fourty five minutes long sessions.

"You remind me of my father.", Eddie said seriously.

My God. How could I forgot... Edward was annoying, but how could I forgot about this ?

"Eddie, I didn't mean to, I-I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. Usually I deserved to get some."

"You're terrible.", I said, not sure whether I should be sad or annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who uses domestical violence as a communication method."

"God, you're just so... just get over with this, okay ?", I asked, angered by his attitude.

"Okay.", Eddie said and crack opened the door, peeking through it. "Clear."

He opened the door and we found ourselves in some basement.

"Where are we ?", I asked.

"This is where all the stuff from the supercriminals is kept. The magazine should be nearby."

Eddie closed the door to the passage and now I could see why nobody found it. It was perfectly camouflaged with the wall, every brick attached to it was just as old and dirty as the others.

Edward led me outside the basement and through the corridors until we found the storage room.

"Finally, I'll just grab my rod and...", Eddie said and stopped. It took him a moment to realize what he just said.

"I mean, my cane ! Of course, it's a little bit long for a cane, but... What is so funny, Alice ?"

"Nothing.", I said, chuckling like a high-school girl.

Eddie opened the door and we entered the magazine, looking at all the boxes with names written on them.

"How is that possible that the door was opened ?"

"Do I really need to prove that I have connections ? I wanted them to be opened, so they were. Now, be a good damsel in distress and help me find my box."

"Don't call me like that."

"C'mon, you're being kidnapped more often than the Robin."

"Shut up, Eddie.", I said, once again annoyed by my savior.

I started to search for the right box, while Eddie opened them all, hoping to find anything useful.

"Boring... boring... useless... oh my...", Edward said.

"What ?"

"It seems that the Penguin was wearing a toupee while he was arrested. It's a very old box, though."

I just sighed seeing how the "smartest man alive" cannot focus. I continued to search for the box, until I found a very interesting one.

It had "Waylon Jones" written on it.

I wasn't sure why, but I took it and slowly opened.

It had a shotgun inside, a pistol, some fangs which purpose was unknown to me and a plastic bag with some drug in it.

"Why did he need that... was he addicted ? Did he sell it ? Both ?", I thought to myself. I was still worrying about him. I had no idea what was going on in the sewers and...

"Joker !", I shouted, not even thinking about it.

"Where ?!", Eddie shouted and raised his gun.

"No... he's not here, but... If the Joker takes over the city... if the government decides to destroy it... Waylon Jones is still in the sewers. We need to get him out."

"As much as I like riddles... Why ?", Eddie said with confusion.

"He's gonna die if the Joker succeeds."

"So what ?"

"So what ?! We need to go and find him !"

"Do you even know him ?"

"Yeah."

"And you still want to save him ?", Edward said with even greater confusion. He surely wasn't adjusted to that particular feeling.

"I'm sure he won't hurt me."

"Yeah, but what about ME ? That beast is clearly jealous of my superior intellect."

"He's not a beast. And I'm sure he won't hurt you. We cannot just leave him. He's a human being and he may die, Eddie.", I said, almost imploringly.

Edward put his left hand right next to his ear and listened for a moment.

"Do you hear that ? That's me, not giving a damn.", he said with a smirk.

"Eddie, please."

"No. No, don't look at me like this, I'm not gonna risk my life just to save some..."

A thug with a pistol entered the room and interrupted Eddie's speech.

We both looked at him with surprise while he, using the surprise element, shot Eddie in the leg. He then looked at me.

"Hello there, lady. You're the doctor, aight ? See, I've got a problem. I feel something's growing up inside my pants.", the thug said with a disgusting grin.

I raised my gun.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, lady. I ain't some psycho, aight ? Chill out.", he said and made one step closer. "Hey, sorry for shooting your buddy, but the whole asylum is full of crazies, no ? Just wanted to be carefull. And besides... you're not some killer, are ya ?", he made another step. "So how 'bout this ? You lower that gun... and I...", he said and made another step. His last.

I shot him in the arm.

He grabbed it in pain and screamed.

"Aaah ! You bitch !"

Before he could do anything, I shot him again, this time in the leg. He collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain.

I walked over to Eddie and crouched to examine his wound, as he looked at me with surprise.

"Damn, that was a good shot.", Edward said with astonishment.

"I missed. I wasn't aiming at his arm."

* * *

I was making my way through the tunnels beneath the sewers, tired and barely conscious. I could feel the drug of that Scarecrow-motherfucker still flowing in my veins. It was dark, but I didn't need any light; my eyes reacted just like any other reptilian's eyes. I didn't know that part of the sewers, so I just followed the scent of the last person who was there. I wasn't sure how long I wondered around, but I knew I must hurry. He's coming after her. What if he already...

No, just focus on the scent. You were always good at hunting, just focus. It's a guy. Probably in his early 30's. A physical guy. That could be... any guard in Arkham. Just focus...

Wait. It smells like...

"Blood.", I said out loud.

I rushed to find the source of that scent. After few minutes, I finally found it.

The guy was laying on the ground, next to the door. He was a security guard, just as I thought. There wouldn't be anything special about him if not the fact that he scratched his own face off.

There wasn't any doubt about this. He took off his gloves and his fingers were covered in blood. I could see the marks of fingernails on the remains of his face.

I could also see traces of the five syringes on his forearm.

"This bastard made him see something. Probably maggots in his flesh. He scratched his face off to get rid of them.", I said to myself.

Normally, I would just eat what's left without a second thought. But now I felt different.

"Few hours ago, I could end up like this.", I thought.

I left him and prised open the door. I needed to crouch in order to pass them.

I found myself in a dark hallway with few dead people around.

"That motherfucker...", I muttered.

I noticed the plate on the wall and read it. I had some troubles since I didn't read anything in... God knows how long. "Extreme isolation area.", the plate said.

"Doesn't matter. Probably most of the crazies already left.", I thought to myself.

* * *

"There's no need to panic.", Eddie said. "Just.. give me your coat."

I did what he told me. He tored the right sleeve off and used it as a bandage, then gave me the coat back.

"Are you sure you can walk ?", I asked.

"No. But do we have any other choice ?"

I helped him to get up and supported him while he walked. I looked at the thug who was laying on the ground, unconscious from the blood loss.

"He's gonna die if we leave him.", I said.

"So ?"

"He's still a human. He's gonna die over there, on the dirty floor in the asylum full of psychopaths."

"He shot me in the leg. Sorry if I'm not the most merciful person in the world right now.", Eddie said with annoyance.

"But... I feel kinda sorry that we're just leaving him like that."

"Then think about repulsive things he was thinking about and stop being sorry. Now get my cane. And hurry up. We need to get out of here, the Joker's thugs are looking for us."

I noticed his box and took his question mark-shaped cane.

"I thought that you were in good terms with the Joker.", I said, carrying him outside the magazine.

"It's not about me. It's about you. Joker ordered his men to hunt down every doctor in Arkham."

"But why ?"

"I couldn't find out. Upstairs.", Eddie said, pointing with his head at the nearby stairs.

"Why there ? I thought that Domin is waiting nearby the docks."

"Because he is. But getting to him isn't that easy. We cannot just walk over to the shore, we need to get to the rooftop and then jump with the parachutes."

"What ? You didn't mention that part.", I said, not very happy with these news. "I never did this before. I know nothing about parachuting."

"I'm afraid it's too late to complain. The parachutes are on the rooftop. We need to get over there and jump. The rest is easy. Even if you land in the water, Domin will find you."

"Okay. Piece of cake. What about Waylon ?", I asked.

"There is an old tunnel connected to the sewers that we can reach from the see. Domin always carries explosives with him, so we're gonna blow the wall separating your big, scaly puppy from us."

"And you just happened to know that ?"

"Of course not. I considered using Croc as my temporary brute during the takeover. I wanted to escape through the sewers, but that was before he changed his diet. And appearance."

"What are you talking about ?", I asked.

"You don't know ? Croc used to be more... 'human-like'. But I didn't see him for a while. From what I heard, he's now three meters tall, big as a truck and he prefers human flesh over anything else. Is that true ?", Edward asked with curiosity.

"Kinda.", I answered, too tired to describe everything with details. "Wait... why exactly Domin always carries explosives with him ?", I asked.

"I wish I knew.", Eddie answered with a smile.


	18. Meeting

_Author's note:_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Honestly, even I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about. Read this one and tell me if you guessed correctly :)_

_Bat-teen 28 : Thanks for support. I really appreciate kind comments._

_Jenicide24 : Thanks, Jenicide. I'm trying to live up to all the expectations :P_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : I'll keep that in mind, cause sometimes I cut the chapters in half if I consider them too long. Now some chapters will be longer, that's for sure._

_darkwolf1121 : Thanks for review, that's the biggest form of support for me :)_

_YourLovingFan... or "MyLovingFan" in that case... Well, my dear fan : You've got the spirit. Thanks for review :)_

_Also:_

_batchic, darkwolf1121, ShyScarlett_ _, Jlover.O1O4, Super-Nerd-yay : Thank you all for following :)_

* * *

It was dark everywhere. Joker's thugs probably already cut off the electricity on the island. Despite the darkness, I could see that Eddie's face was getting paler and paler with every minute.

"Hold on, Eddie... Just a minute.", I said desperately. "Just a few more floors. If you die on me, I'm gonna kill you."

"Hah... pretty funny.", Eddie said and tried to smile.

"I'm sure there's the first aid kit somewhere nearby.", I said, not sure if I really believe that.

I checked every office that was opened, but I didn't find anything. I continued my search until I reached the fourth floor. I looked at the first door on my left. I opened them and looked around the room, searching for the damn kit. The office I entered was empty and it looked like somebody has been looking for something in there. I noticed something on the walls. There was blood splattered on them.

"Damn... Damn...", I muttered. There wasn't any bodies on the ground, yet the blood seemed to be fresh. Fortunately, there was the first aid kit. I took it from the wall and opened it. My coat's sleeve on Eddie's leg was already completely covered in blood, so I replaced it with bandage.

"Nurse, is this the time for my sponge bath ?", Eddie asked with silly smile.

I would chuckle if I wasn't worrying as hell.

"You seem to have an experience with that.", Edward said, looking at his bandage.

"I used to patch up my brother when he got himself into a fight.", I said shortly.

I helped him stood up when I suddenly heard a weird sound. I looked at the doors, but they were still closed.

"Did you hear that ?", I asked.

"Did I heard myself, not giving a damn ?", Eddie responded.

"You're telling that joke again ? Nevermind."

We left the office and continued our way to the rooftop.

"Don't you think it's weird that there was only one thug in the entire building ?", I asked.

"Of course it is. But I'm not going to complain about it.", Eddie answered.

"That blood in the office... whose blood could it be ?", I asked, thinking about this whole situation.

"I don't know. But I do know that this whole blood on the floor is mine. Could we hurry, please ?"

"You could make it easier for me.", I said.

"How ?"

"Be quiet. You're heavier when you're whining.", I answered.

After few minutes that seemed to be eternity, we finally reached the rooftop.

I found the parachutes, but for some reason, there was three of them.

"Did you think about taking anyone with us ?", I asked.

"What ? Oh, no, I only prepared one more in case of... anything. We both know that anything can happen in Arkham."

"You don't say.", I responded shortly.

I helped Eddie put on his parachute and then grabbed mine.

"Okay, now it's time for another tutorial. You grab this string first, and then this one to open the parachute. Then you use the right string to go right and the left one to go left. Is that clear enough ?"

"Got it.", I answered.

"Very good. You've just completed Edward Nigma's..."

"Yeah, got it, everybody's inferior to your magnificent intellect. Can we go now ? Maybe you didn't notice, but the Asylum is full of goons and super-criminals."

"Okay, I'll go first and you're gonna watch me carefully. You see that little light over there ?"

I looked on the sea and indeed, there was a little, white dot on the surface.

"That's Domin's boat. Try to land somewhere nearby. Ready ?", Eddie asked.

"No. But it seems there are no other options.", I said. It was really hight and I had no idea about parachuting. It was still safer than staying in the Asylum, though.

Eddie attached his cane to the parachute and jumped. He smoothly flew in the air and I watched him as he landed in the water, nearby the boat. I prepared myself to jump. I looked to the ground and almost instantly regret it.

"Come on, Alice. You can do this. Piece of cake.", I said to myself.

When I tried to jump, I felt something hit my head and a terrible pain paralyzed my body. I almost fell from the bulding, but somebody's hands grabbed me. The last thing I remembered before passing out was someone's face. It was familiar, but my vision was blurry and I couldn't recognize it.

* * *

What I saw was a slaughter, even by my standards. People with their guts attached to the walls with nails. Some of them with their limbs missing.

"What the fuck happened here ?", I said out loud.

I was still in the Extreme Isolation Area. I thought that after leaving the sewers the rest would be easy. Yet I was wandering around like a fool and I was running out of time. I tried to find Alice's sent. Nothing. I couldn't feel it.

"Let's just hope she changed the perfumes today.", I thought. The other option was not so optimistic.

Suddenly, I felt something different.

The scent of a man in his early 30's combined with... the scent of the tea.

I turned back. Right in front of me was short, skinny shithead in a strange outfit, which included an old, green trenchcoat and an oversized hat. He was covered in blood, which explained why I didn't notice him earlier.

I looked at him. He was kinda familiar. His grin was fucking disgusting and if I said that, that meant something.

"Hello there, Jabberwocky.", he said. He was very quiet, almost whispering.

"You. I remember you. You're that psycho with a special cell. I don't have time for that bullshit of yours.", I said and crouched a little to give this shithead a better look on my fangs. "Get out of my way or I...", before I could finish, he pulled out a card and pressed it against my forehead, completely surprising me.

I couldn't feel my body. I was completely numb.

"It wasn't nice, Jabberwocky. Now, we need to go. Alice is waiting."

"Alice... You know her... You're that fucking Mad Hatter.", I said with anger. I knew the stories about this bastard. "What the fuck did you do to me ?"

"Nothing, really. You wouldn't understand, so don't let it bother you.", he said and pulled out a second card. He stick it into my collar and then hid the first one. I was numb as before.

"Now, turn back and go.", he said, and so I did.

"What the fuck ?! How..."

"Be quiet.", he said. He pulled out some switch and pressed it. I completely blacked out.

* * *

"Wake up, Alice. Everything's ready.", I heard. I knew that voice.

"Tetch.", I said with anger. I woke up sitting in a chair, with my hands tied down to it.

I looked around. We were sitting at the table. Me, some thugs with cards attached to their heads with leather stripes, one person in the rabbit mask and...

"Waylon...", I whispered.

He looked at me with his eyes only.

"I'm afraid that Jabberwocky was acting very rude, so I felt the need to punish him. He deserved the King of Spades, though. March Hare deserved the Jack of Clubs. You, my Alice, you deserved the Queen of Hearts."

I noticed a card attached to my head with leather stripe and then I looked at the man in rabbit's mask.

"So this is the March Hare. Who is he ? There's a card attached to his mask. He probably doesn't even know he's here.", I thought to myself.

"You look very confused, Alice. It seems that you have yet to meet the March Hare. And I think that dear Hare has something to explain.", Tetch said and took the man's mask off.

* * *

I was sitting at the table when he bringed Alice. The guy in the rabbit's mask. I saw a card sticking out of it. That Mad Fucker was sitting on the opposite side of the table, looking at me.

I didn't hear anything he said. That card must have blocked all my senses except for the sight. Alice looked at me and I looked back at her.

Suddenly, that crazy bastard stood up and took off the rabbit's mask from the other guy's face. I didn't know him, yet Alice seemed to recognize him. She whispered something. I needed to focus. I managed to slightly move my arm, resisting that fucking card.

"I need to focus more. I gotta do something.", I thought.

* * *

"Howie...", I muttered.

"You two know each other ? That world is full of surprises, isn't it ? He was very helpfull. At least, for some time. He helped me gather the equipment nessecary for this little party.", the Hatter said.

"You forced him to drug me. He added something to my lunch, didn't he ?"

"Drug ? This is very unpleasant word. I prefer the term 'invitations'. You joined my party soon after, didn't you ? Oh, it doesn't matter. Please, tell me, my dear March Hare, why did it take you so long to organise everything ? Huh ?"

Howie didn't answer, instead he was just blankly looking ahead.

"Did you actually tried to resist my card ? Very well then. I'm afraid you're out the party list.", Tetch said and pulled out a gun. He shot Howard in the head, killing him instantly.

* * *

That psycho just shot the guy in the head. I saw pain and shock on Alice's face. She shouted something.

I used all my will power and tried to stand up. I almost did it, but at the last moment, I sat back in the chair. That crazy bastard looked at me.

"Unwise, Jabberwocky. I'm afraid your chapter ends now.", Hatter said me and pointed his gun at my head.

* * *

"What a shame that I forgot my vorpal blade. It would be perfect to slay a beast such as you.", Tetch said in high-pitched, happy voice. "Well, I may just blow your head off as well.", he added in angry whisper.

"Don't do it ! Please, don't hurt him. Can you do this for me ?", I asked with puppy's eyes. It seemed to work last time.

"Hmmm... No.", Hatter said and shot.

* * *

He shot at me. Everything slowed down. I analyzed the situation. The solution was obvious.

I slightly stood up, so the bullet hit my collar instead of my forehead. I screamed in pain when ten thousand motherfucking volts smitten my body. And this fucker's card along with it. Still screaming, I grabbed the now useless card and smashed it. The bullet was stuck in the collar, there was no way I could deactivate it.

"Impossible ! Die, you ugly son of a bitch !", psycho shouted and shot more bullets at me. They were all reflected by my skin. I grabbed this bastard, sharing all the electricity with him. We were both screaming in pain until finally, the collar lost all the energy left and turned off. This fucker passed out, so I released him and let him fell to the floor. I tried not to lose my consciousness.

"Waylon !", I heard Alice's voice. I looked at her, trying to focus my sight. I could barely move, yet I managed to come closer to her. I gently grabbed the card attached to her head and smashed it. I fell to my knees, feeling completely exhausted. My muscles were still twitching and my head was aching as fuck.

* * *

I stood up from a chair and looked at Waylon with concern.

"Can you..."

"This bastard is mine.", he said and stood up. It looked like he immediately regained his strength.

He came closer to the Hatter and grabbed him by his arm.

"Don't do it !", I shouted.

"Are you fucking nuts ? This Mad Fucker tried to kill us both. Or worse."

"He's insane. Just... just tie him down to the chair, that should be enough."

"I don't give a fuck if he's insane, I want to rip him apart.", he said.

"He can't control himself. You know how does it feel, don't you ? Don't kill him. I want to give him a chance."

Waylon looked at me with anger, and then with some other emotion I couldn't recognize.

He gasped and put him in the chair. "If you want to tie him down, do it yourself. My hands are too fucking big."

I took the rope that I was tied with and used it to immobilize him.

"Now, we need to go.", Waylon said.

"Go ? Where ? Do you have any plan ?"

"Get the fuck out of here, that is my plan."

"The Asylum is full of thugs and super-villains."

"Do I look like I was scared of them ? I'll take care of everything, but you need to lead me outside the building. I didn't see the surface for a long time."

"Okay.", I said. I looked at the thugs sitting at the Hatter's table. "We cannot just leave them like that."

"Good. I'm already getting hungry.", Waylon said and looked at the goons.

"Tell me you're kidding.", I said with fear.

"Do I look like a fucking clown to you ? Just turn back if you're so fucking sensitive."

He held one of the goons by his arm.

I grabbed his giant wrist with both of my hands. He looked at me with rage.

"I won't let you do this.", I said with stubborness. I was scared, but I couldn't just stand and watch. Besides, I wasn't sure how would he react.

He looked at my hands and I saw something weird on his face. Maybe... No, it couldn't be it.

"Let... let me go.", he said.

"No.", I said.

He only gasped and released the thug's arm.

"Your lucky day, fuckers.", he said to the goons. "Now, let me go."

I released his hand and looked at the doors. I tried to open them.

"Nothing. Could you..."

"Step back.", Waylon said and so I did.

He struck the doors and the wall with his shoulder, completely destroying it. He created a hole big enough for him to pass.

"Lead.", he said shortly.

* * *

We were walking for a minute or two when I suddenly felt weaker.

"What is it ? Are you okay ?", Alice asked.

I looked at her. My vision was blurry and I heard **that** laughter again. I fell to the knees and covered my eyes, the light from the emergency light bulbs suddenly became blinding.

"That fucking friend of yours... Scarecrow... is here.", I said.

* * *

"Johnny is here ?", I asked with disbelief.

"I met this fucker in the sewers. He used some drug on me...", Waylon said.

"Fear toxin... That's impossible... He was completely cured."

"And yet he was there. I've met him... three hours ago, I guess. He drugged me... I needed to slow down my heart rate so I wouldn't pass out, but the drug is still floating in my veins. But I needed to find you. He's been looking for you."

"But... why ?"

"It looks like this bastard has a serious problem with you. I don't give a fuck what happened between you two, but I'm gonna stop him.", he said.

I carefully analyzed his words.

"Waylon... does it mean..."

"It means nothing, bitch.", he said and stood up. "He wants you dead and I want him to suffer, so getting you out of here is a perfect revenge. When I meet him again, I'm gonna rip him apart. And when that happens, you may as well just fucking die. Now go."

I was just standing there, completely shocked and speechless.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_As you probably noticed, there was a lot of perspective changing from Alice to Waylon. Tell me in the reviews what you think about it. Do you prefer the whole chapter to be from one perspective only ? A half ? Or maybe something more like this ? Write what you think in the reviews :)  
_


	19. Water

_Author's note:_

_Fortinbras13 : Thank you kindly._

_Super-Nerd-yay : Thanks for pointing that out, cause honestly, there's no way I would notice grammar mistakes, I lack the skill. Now, I'm gonna need some beta-readers._

_i love all yaoi : Thanks for the review. Croc is one of my favourite villains as well :)_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : Thanks for your opinion, it really helps me a lot :)_

_darkwolf1121 : Well, it was kinda supposed to be in a small chunks, so you could see the very same moment from two perspectives, but thanks for your opinion :)_

_Bat-teen 28 : You build me up with reviews like these :)_

* * *

I just stood there, looking at him.

"What's now ?", Waylon asked with annoyance.

"It was always for something."

"What ?", he asked with confusion.

"You don't give a damn that people are dying. You never did. It was always for something."

"I don't have time for that psychologic bullshit. Move on."

I couldn't believe it. I thought that he finally understood that he's not animal, no matter what other people think.

"You saved me from the Hatter when I was abducted just to get rid of that collar. You saved me from him now because you want to take revenge on Johnny."

"Boo-fucking-hoo, I'm so terrible. Move your ass and go. Eventually I will find the exit myself, but you cannot survive in the asylum without me."

I looked him in the eyes.

"So why are you here ? You can just leave. I won't be able to stop you."

He didn't say anything. Instead he looked away, probably thinking about the answer.

"And why did you save me from Zsasz ?"

"I fucking hate that creep.", Waylon answered and looked at me.

"You could've just escaped. Zsasz caused chaos on the entire island, you knocked the guards out. You didn't kill them. As your therapist, I would be in trouble if you did. You knew about it. You could have just escaped, Zsasz would do the same after killing me. You could have found him by his scent and then finish him off. But you saved me instead and you didn't resist when the guards apprehended you, even if you knew they would punish you."

Once again, he looked away.

"You're talking to me. You refused to speak with any other psychologist in Arkham, yet you talk to me. Why ?"

* * *

"Because...", when I said that, I felt terrible pain in my lungs. Every breath was painfull as hell. I could barely stand and Alice seemed to be dizzy as well.

I heard **his** laughter again. And I heard steps.

"Poor, little Waylon. Isn't this the perfect time for a little... family meeting ?", I heard. It was his voice. I turned around and saw him, walking proudly as the gas filled almost the entire corridor.

"Run...", I said to Alice and coughed. "Just... run."

She looked at me and hesitated.

"Run. Now !"

She looked at me one last time and ran off. I turned back to face that motherfucker.

* * *

I could barely breath. The fear toxin was in the vents, so I needed to leave the building as fast as possible. My vision was already getting blurry and I felt exhausted, but I knew I needed to run. I felt terrible for leaving Waylon out there. I couldn't believe the whole situation. I knew there was something wrong with Johnny, but this was pure madness.

_Madness is, perhaps, something you should expect from a madman, don't you think ?_, a sarcastic voice in my head said.

I finally found the exit. I ran to it, but I felt really tired. No matter how hast I ran, I didn't get any closer to it. Instead the doors were moving away from me. I felt a terrible headache.

"Fear toxin...", I whispered. "Focus, Alice. This is not real.", I thought to myself.

I heard the sound of floating water. I turned back to see hectolitres of water coming out of the vents.

"No... Damn it...", I muttered. I started to run, desperately trying to reach the doors. This time, I was able to get closer.

They were closed.

* * *

I slowed down my heart rate even more. Everything slowed down, the world became much more quiet.

"How does it feel, Waylon ? How does it feel to have no one at all ? Your precious, little Alice left you all alone."

"Fuck... off.", I said, trying to focus. I felt my body couldn't take much more, I needed to get rid of him and leave the area.

I charged at him, but he was too fast. He swiftly dogded and rammed his needles into my arm. He missed, my scales blocked them all. I tried to grab him, but he jumped away. My head started to ache as fuck, my left arm became completely numb.

"What's wrong ?", he said and chuckled.

He slammed his needles into my chest, injecting me with even more poison.

I felt my heart stopped beating. I tried to catch my breath.

I couldn't.

* * *

The water was reaching my waist.

"Calm down, Alice, this is not real.", I said. The problem was that it felt real.

The water seemed to be endless and I was running out of ideas. I went back the same way I came, but the wall appeared out of nowhere and blocked my path. I tried to open the doors again, but without any result.

The water now reached my throat. I was getting closer to the ceiling.

I saw something in the water.

Something dark, I didn't really saw what it was.

I felt completely trapped. **Something **was in the water.

Something brushed against my leg. I wanted to scream, but the water reached the ceiling. It was dark everywhere, the emergency lights went out. I saw a pair of yellow, glowing eyes coming right at me.

* * *

"Now, you failed... the eternal nightmare will devour what's left of you.", Scarecrow said. "Let's take a look at this. The pupils, normally reptillian-like, are now completely round, probably as a result of shock. No detectible heart rate. The patient seemed to be in a great stress for the past few hours. Probably because of our first session, back in the sewers. The cause of death seems to be...", that motherfucker didn't finish, cause I grabbed the arm he was examining my head with. He screamed when I squeezed it.

"How... is that possible ?!"

"You fell for the old 'dead Croc' trick, bastard.", I said and took of his mask.

The fragile man behind the mask looked at me with... fear.

"How does it feel, Johnny ? How does it feel to be all alone ? I bet you're gonna make a lot of friends in that sick nightmare of yours."

I dropped him and the mask.

"Please... please, don't...", he whispered.

I saw my aunt's face again, grinning at me.

I stomped on the mask, destroying it. I left him like that, cowering on the ground.

I felt I'm running out of time. I ran the way Alice escaped, trying not to pass out.

After few minutes, I finally found the exit.

"Alice ?", I called. Then I noticed something on the floor.

Alice's glasses.

She was gone.


End file.
